


顺流

by GlenCuthach



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Mind Manipulation, Multi, 事实上不是什么正经作文, 瞎他妈写, 请诸位也瞎他妈看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenCuthach/pseuds/GlenCuthach
Summary: 只要被剧情推着前进，顺流而下，很容易就能抵达恶魔结局。这其中没什么振奋人心的，除了那么一点：竹村五郎保证会在那个可能的未来里再次相见。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 命运之力

**Author's Note:**

> 1.恶魔结局后续，常见的仿生人设定。没心肝街头混混黑客V。剧情细节有魔改，谨慎观看。  
> 2.V的性别和剧情没有关系，因此没有提及，而且仿生人的代称都是‘它’，因此CP性向请读者按需理解。当然私以为就算V是女的，以竹村的被动劲那也是GB（笑  
> 3.春节瞎他妈摸鱼产物。作者是文盲赛博精神病，所有穿凿附会产生的BUG和OOC都属于作者。保证HE，不保证H for happy.  
> 话说居然没什么边限内容，我甚至觉得能在lof发表（侮辱性极强了

竹村五郎在自己的公寓中接到了来自美洲总部的呼叫。

他不得不仓促放下上油到一半的枪支，并在上司的投影穿过房间时，礼节性地低下了头。  
自他从荒坂三郎的保镖一职转岗之后，他很少再受到老皇帝的直接召见，能接触到的更多的是目前的直属上司朝仓专务，或者更多的，朝仓下面的秘书。  
竹村偶尔能在新闻中见到穿着幼子皮囊，重获肉身的荒坂三郎。无需用到太好的想象力，他几乎就能看到这样的情景：刚从一次宴会中退下来的家主，背手面对着私人办公室那一壁的夜之城夜景投影，任由人造的夜风将披挂在外的黑纹付小袖上顶级雪茄和香槟的气味吹散出来——荒坂三郎不喜欢这些，就如他也厌弃着幼子偏爱的洋服一样。曾属于荒坂赖宣的昂贵定制西服和更古早的那些印有钢铁之龙纹样的皮衣都在那场彰示着荒坂家主再临的大火中被付之一炬，连同窒灭其中的或许还有从小少爷颈子中挤出的最后一声哀鸣——一次小小的，微不足道的叛逆。  
荒坂帝国强盛如常，一切仿佛重新流回正轨。

朝仓淡蓝的全息虚像俯视着这由老皇帝亲手遴选的战士，在那场由荒坂家逆子挑起的“家庭事务”中起到重要作用的功臣。  
他此时正栖身于远离荒坂势力核心的京都，一间逼仄的公寓里。几案上散着些应急医疗器具，新新旧旧的血渍层叠其上。长发披散，胳膊上被匆匆处理过的伤处还渗着血，袖口指尖都沾着些廉价的枪油。看上去算不得太惨，但肯定和他曾有的功勋不匹配。  
也许正是令人中意的地方：一种即使在百年前也趋于稀有的老派忠臣气质。  
即使理论上，这看门猛犬只效忠于荒坂三郎本人，在被专务叫到“竹村君”时，依然会仔细收敛爪牙，眉眼始终垂顺——没有无礼的视线接触，是出身本土的品种才有的习性。  
这景象很难不激起人心中恶意的快意，可惜朝仓并没有被给与逗弄的权限。  
便公事公办，交代起正事来。

这昔日的军犬腰背绷得笔挺，得令便要上去撕裂敌将的喉咙。  
竹村负责过世界上最需要被刺杀的人物之一的安保，对他而言反向学习如何破解这些安保手段并非难事。这就是他现在需要做的，以及过去六年里熟悉做的工作。  
如今的竹村不再需要那套三郎保镖规格的顶级战斗义体。降职后，它们就被换成了更常规的量产军用型——或许比那要稍微好些。他辗转在各个城市，去成为放着可笑音乐的自动贩卖机、滴溜闪烁的霓虹灯饰和浸泡着用过安全套的脏水洼——彻底融入其中，杀一些并不那么重要但又必须死的目标。虽算不上特别难杀，他行事需如同他从未来此：至少，在荒坂能够和老对手们再次光明正大地向彼此开火之前，这是他奉命维持的行为准则。  
竹村花了不少功夫将与三郎间生出嫌隙这样的想法赶出脑子。某种程度上，他仍是荒坂的尖兵利矛，领着稳定的工薪干着廉价杀手的活计，自由行动的时间变多了，再也无需随时绷紧神经准备挡住飞往主公脑门的子弹……他唯独漏掉了那双掐向荒坂老爷脖子的手，所以被流放回日本事实上算是一个仁至义尽的提前退休安排。比起被直接被驱逐出去，这可算是没什么好抱怨的。  
“……根线根据报，确认灰野会在下个月中抵达京都参加祇园祭。计划照旧。请确保他从此再也无须离开家乡。”  
“明白。”竹村利落地应道。  
“还有……”朝仓带着微妙的表情扫了眼的虚拟平板，补充说：“——这是华子小姐的意思：弥（び）以后会协助你的工作。”

有那么一刻竹村感到脊上隐隐窜起一阵热度。  
不及细究，在他应下的同时，另一个信号随即接进来，名为“弥”的人物加入了他们的会面。  
竹村当然认得那身乳白色制服。  
过去一年里暗中活跃起来的仿生人小组是荒坂在生物科技领域突破性的成果，试验中的未来安保板块拳头产品。竹村没有亲眼见过它们中任何一个，但他听闻它们中性能最好的那批甚至被配置了以“觉”为版型打造的佩刀。当它们被作为富人阶层人手一个的保镖时，那无疑会成为公司力量展示的高潮。不过在未有明确的对外销售的计划之前，它们只是活动在暗处的荒坂家专属死士。  
弥应该并不在朝仓的办公室里，这不妨它是以一个恭敬的半跪姿态被投射出来的。房间里并没有太多空间来安排合乎礼数的站位，这个人显现的地方原本投射着一口鱼缸，两只虚拟的龙鱼穿过人体悠然游动。这情形出奇地并没有令人感到太尴尬，甚至有些诡异的美感。  
——或许还是有那么一点。  
竹村决定把反应协调器中传来的异样鼓噪归结于尴尬。  
所以，现在他被安排了一个这种一只胳膊的造价都够贫民窟家庭吃几辈子年的人形兵器。  
在他生出应有的感激之前，它已经站起身来，面向这接下来的工作伙伴。

“想必你们也很久没见了。对吧，竹村君？”  
迟钝如竹村大概并不会第一时间读懂朝仓神情中那种难以掩盖的戏谑，但先前的异样又升腾起来，他感到被一种既柔且钝的情绪徐缓贯穿。

虽然人种不同了，但他认出了这个人。

仿生人有着亚洲人柔和的轮廓和漆黑的发辫，身形相比洋人也趋于秀气，设计上充满了荒坂家自傲的民族情结美学。它向竹村趋近，虚探出一只手来，袖口中展露的一截手腕上有螳螂刀植入的痕迹，指节都嵌着金属指虎。  
“久疏问候，竹村先生。 _（ご無沙汰しております，竹村さん）_ ”  
日语是它的第一工作语言，当然。现在它甚至会用敬语了，真是可喜。  
竹村将目光从那只嵌满义体的手上移开。  
他不应该直视对方的脸，毕竟被教育这样很不礼貌。但这也没什么办法，这个仿生人就是比他矮。  
——而原本并不是这样的。  
这个认知让他几乎要叹息出声。  
那张面孔几乎被完全“本土化”改造过了，但竹村还在那眼底看到些熟悉的东西。这很奇怪。仿生人有一双漆黑——至少是深色的眼睛，缺乏表情，反正和原来的那对毫无相似。但当它们看向他时，那种让他感到浑身都不太对劲的东西依然焖烧在那内里。  
或许都是错觉。以前他就没给这种现象找到合适的解释。  
但那多少给了他一些勇气。  
竹村伸出手去，与对方虚虚一握。他什么都没碰到，但错觉像是触碰了一手沁凉的夜雾，他开始觉得指尖有点发冷。  
他还是让手指在那全息虚像中多停留了一会儿。

“很高兴再见到你。”  
V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弥在这里取读音び，实际上和V（ヴィー）听上去差不多，并且西语里B和V发音也不怎么分。


	2. 鬣狗与贩卖机

几个本地黑帮都不屑于收的毛头小鬼搞了停车场里的自动贩卖机——物理意义上的那种。  
多次尝试黑入未果之后，小鬼们骂骂咧咧地放弃了从中提取零花钱的大冒险，但还是气不过，砸坏了那台机子，花花绿绿的饮料罐滚了一地。  
竹村觉得会在头顶监控大开的情况下搞这种动作的小鬼，智商基本也算告别黑客这个行业了，也就省得生事，避开了赶来的安保队伍，并捡走了滚到自己脚下的那罐不带气的饮料。  
他远离闪烁着各色接机牌的区域，嘬着乌龙茶，等着弥落地。  
他心不在焉地想到，在和V来往的那短暂的一段时间里，似乎每次等人的都是自己。  
那小鬼是真的没有礼貌。他又想。

  
*

V是真的很没礼貌。  
不过这种要求对于日常交流全靠人类生殖器及家属名称组合造句的海伍德小贼来说也太强人所难了一些。  
年轻人的血统和出身一样称得上低劣。一头扎紧的深红脏辫，骨相深邃，像只瘦巴巴的鬣狗——那东西在野外几乎灭绝了，这小鬼看起来也差不多，一副不太好活的凶相。皮肤是麦色的，看不出是哪个旧世界国家的混血后裔，带着只要开口就会让条子多看两眼的可疑口音，反正既不够白也不够黑，在哪个小团体中都混不到像样的位置。那口金属牙齿倒不是原装的。竹村记得那个故事是早年瓦伦蒂诺帮一群纹着“白人至上”花臂的混混将它们逐颗敲掉了——一劳永逸地解决了未来所有的“牙医问题”。

在维克托的地下室里，竹村的确有不少时间来观察这个胆敢到绀碧大厦偷东西的雇佣兵。  
他脑子里一时间塞了太多的事情。作为保镖，他足够机敏致命，但作为士兵，制定计划并不在他的职能之内。面对目前的困境，眼前半死的年轻人可能会成为一种解法，所以他觉得花些时间来了解对方应该很有必要。  
对于“没有战斗义体植入”这一发现，竹村很难说不失望。因为按那位义体医生的说法，V的义体植入取的是智力路线。但根据他自己的观察，这小鬼可能连脑子也不太好使。人都快死了，被架上德拉曼的后座时还冲他笑，捉着他的手腕颠三倒四地胡言乱语，赛博精神病似的。竹村看着那颗红脑袋上骇人的枪洞，感到前景真是无比令人悲观。  
他悲观的发现后来也得到了证实：V是个黑客，怕痛且跑得慢。不会打架，不会用枪，连折刀都不会玩的那种。  
所以那个“Relic盗窃团伙”中有两个都是黑客。  
竹村觉得这听起来就非常不靠谱，并且为那个众所周知的糟糕结果提供了一定的解释。但他没有说出来。

“是跑外勤的黑客。”V这么解释道，用吸管喝着从贩卖机里偷来的猴牌柠檬汁——这个传闻中什么烂活都接的雇佣兵本人没有什么狠角色的样子，甚至根本不喝酒，在海伍德那种连婴儿都把酒当奶喝的暴乱街区简直比一只需要走私才能获得的活鬣狗还稀有。  
“我不是公司老板也不是他妈的中间人，不会躺在黑客椅里嘬着香槟差使你去干所有脏活的。当然根本原因是我不偏好躺尸在黑客椅上等着被抓，或者烤焦。”  
左右自己，方能左右世界。——苏格拉底。  
相信如今再没命来引用这句话的T-Bug也会非常同意这个观点。  
“武装头脑”在这里是个写实的描述。混混确实把所有收入都花在那上面了，以至于其余部分差不多都还是肉身。只要定时向后脑补充神经药剂，就能省略其它外接辅助设备和冷却装置，自由活动。大部分情况下也不需要穿黑客标志性的连体衣。鬼知道“外勤黑客”在凑齐那套网监才用得起的高级网络接入仓以及配套的皮质插件之前挨过多少硬核的毒打，不过从外观上看，倒也没有比那副牙更惨的记录了。  
“去做一个腿部强化吧。”竹村斜眼看着那双挂在高脚凳下乱晃的小腿，看起来随便什么童子军踢上一脚都能让它们骨折，“再遇到麻烦至少能尝试下在被垃圾淹死前自己跑出来。”  
“又预设我会被抛尸荒野就太伤感情了，五郎。而且我确定这种情况下再发生时——”V敲了敲额角，一副非常挑衅的嘴脸，“这里一定没有另一片Relic来帮我复活。因此既然我们对会发生的事都无能为力，为什么不躺平任搞呢？”  
竹村感到一种从未设想过的无力：“你还真是在诡辩方面天赋非凡。如果我年纪再大一点，忘记了你片刻前才说不想躺在黑客椅上等死，我几乎就要被说服了。不管怎样，希望这些巧言的把戏能保佑你避免下一发穿进脑子的子弹。”  
“我明白了，五郎。你关心我。”V跳脱地得出了结论。  
“我们现在在一条船上。”竹村辩解道，并忍不住还是说了：“别那么叫我。”  
“喔？”V摩挲着自己的膝盖，玩味地盯着他。  
“‘竹村’就行了。在我家乡，我们对于……”他斟酌了下用词，“不那么亲近的人，不会直呼其名。更不说还有敬语，对更高位的、年长的……”和不熟的。  
V点点头，双眼眯了起来。那双电子眼虹膜都是白色的，仅余一线竖瞳。如果说竹村的银色眼睛看上去是锐利的，这就称得上是骇人了。  
“那祝您贵体安康咯 _(Le deseo por mucho tiempo salud en el cuerpo)_ 。”这年轻人倾身向前，露出一口参差的金属牙笑着说道：“在我们海伍德那边，当瓦伦蒂诺帮的这么跟你讲话时，我·保·证的确有很大分量的‘敬意’在其中。”  
“年龄、资历、出身，那些既得利益的狗东西倒是很热衷于用这些条框来固化阶级。不过这些都没鸡巴用，你他妈的想要尊敬？你得从你爹的卵袋里开始自己赚。”  
听起来好像还是有那么点道理。在忍无可忍地将V拖行出了餐厅，象征性地教训了这个手无缚鸡之力的混混一顿之后，竹村心平气和地觉得那些嘴臭也不是特别不能容忍。  
毕竟那个词怎么说的来着？——文化差异。  
竹村想着他是该对小鬼宽容一点。若他没有进入军队，在街区被放养到同样的二十三岁，估计也差不多是一样的放诞无礼。  
虽然不知是否是威慑生效了，在他面前V稍微收敛了一下爆脏话的频率，但每次都迟到的毛病并没有得到任何改善。  
而且，当然，慢吞吞、黏糊糊、过于愉悦地叫他“五郎“的毛病也没有任何改善。

绝对是故意的。根本没有礼貌。

  
*

竹村无意识捏弄着空掉的乌龙茶易拉罐。  
像往常一样，他会在等人时涣散地想着不再有飞鸟掠过的天空，不再有活鱼的粘稠污浊的溪流，在遥远的童年唯一一次在家乡目击过的野生狐狸。  
竹村还记得那只令人悚然的动物：被油污粘连成绺的毛皮紧贴在形销骨立的身躯上，因为太瘦而显得极大的两只眼睛是夕阳一样漂亮的金红色。  
它一定非常饥饿，却没有攻击这个幼小的人类。  
他身后是破败拥挤的贫民窟，而在不可视的更远处是如山海般崛起的城市高楼。那些钻面闪亮的建筑终有一日会如大地生出的利齿一般将这些“落后的”、“不够体面的”地区吞吃下去。  
像明白自己必死的命运一般，狐狸安静地注视着这个人类幼崽。  
仿佛等待着他被那个终将到来的，流光溢彩的未来碾碎。

巨大机体起降的声音沉闷地滚动在头顶，像欲临的雷霆。

这次那只幻觉中的狐狸没有等太久。  
在弥复古的皮鞋近乎无声地踩入竹村视野中时，航班到达的广播还回荡在大厅里。  
“竹村先生。”  
它一副商务打扮，足够正经，但足够低调，配件十分经济，并不像什么大公司职员。  
“您久等了。”它平板地说道，目光自然地落在他脸上。  
它提着自己的箱子，仍然没有省去欠身行礼的步骤。

Relic广告词中宣称，加入了“守护灵魂计划”的人格印记是不可被编辑的。  
但显然那种面向VIP客户的合同和V签的那种内容上全然不同。

竹村看着这个“活生生的”……人，一种失礼的，狠狠将拳头擂上去的想法自前几天见到它的投影后就没熄灭过。但这毫无道理。它甚至没有迟到。而且他不能这么做。仿生人身上连根头发丝都是公司的财产。不出意外地，公司总部的某个地方准有什么玩意昼夜不息地实时检测记录着它们的行为和状态。即使他手头最宽裕的时候，也不见得赔得起对它造成的人为损坏。  
弥从他手中轻轻抽走了那只易拉罐，这个动作将他从今天第无数次走神中唤了回来。  
若是以前，V一定不会放过这等机会。没礼貌的小鬼有一万种方法来嘲讽竹村的失态，并且看起来无比享受那个。但弥只是安静地注视他，郑重地提着那只公务皮箱，仿佛里面装的是美国总统的核弹启动装置。  
“若您累了的话，需要我来开车么？”它职业性地关怀道。要是德拉曼有躯体的话，差不多也该是这个样子。  
“不。”  
竹村仿佛触到烙铁一般退开了。  
他将变形的易拉罐夺过来，发泄一般地掷向了不远处的自走清洁机器人。  
他不想太深究这种无由来的怒气，加快速度走向了等待他们的座驾。


	3. 麻烦制造者

距离祇园祭的正式开办还有半个月的时间，更不论活动本身的流程也会持续一个月之长。因此对竹村来说，他算是被给与了充分的时间来规划如何将临时调拨过来的弥嵌进原本的计划中去……或者更果断地，将整个计划都推翻重做。

V和他曾在更短的决策时间里搭档完成过类似的作战。不妨说情况和夜之城那次太过相似：趁着祭典热闹，搞定安保（物理意义上），接近目标，办事，顺利溜走（划重点）。

但那是竹村不想复盘的成功经验。那次的行动出了太多意外，能成功这个事实本身更像是计划中最意外的那一环。

——事实上他大部分时间也不太愿意回顾荒坂赖宣弑父篡位的那几个月里的任何事。

竹村五郎并不否认他是个抵触改变的人。

这是个委婉的说法。“畏惧”用在这里应该贴切很多。

自被荒坂三郎相中的那一刻起就彻底将“自我”投进了荒坂帝国的洪流中，放弃思考，随波逐流。他只想见服侍了大半辈子的恩主皇权永固，不想有日自己会失去与主公站在一起的资格，更不想看到曾经在荒坂塔点火的赛博幽灵起尸而舞。那段混乱邪恶的日子像粘稠黑恶的河水一般，被他压在潜意识的深渠里。

抵达京都后没几天，弥搬进了竹村家里。

算不上有什么曲折。那个仿生人驱车穿城去取一份来自荒坂的快递（读作军火补给），回来就发现落脚的旅馆被轰成了蜂窝，一群脸上同款蜂窝式密集穿钉的本地流浪者进进出出，高声叫骂。坏运气，遇上了火拼而已。弥只得挤进那间几乎没一块好砖的房间，取走了自己的皮箱，在离去时不得不打断了几个试图阻拦的大哥的钢化肋骨。

竹村对这种突发状况表现得非常审慎，在确认仿生人没有被针对之后将它暂时安置在了自己的公寓里。弥表示了感激，老老实实在客厅住下了。

它在一次外出之后带了一只懒人沙发回来，并保证了会在离开时将那玩意处理掉。

“给您添麻烦了。”它解释道，“我以前公寓里也有一个，记得用来睡觉还挺舒服的。”

这和V比起来甚至算得上可爱了。

*

毕竟V是个不惮给人添麻烦的混蛋。

竹村记得尤为清楚，在他们正式达成合作后没多久的某日，V第一次主动给他打了电话。

他如临大敌，甚至当场翘掉了和一个情报贩子的会面。那汉子见他开车入库没几秒就因为一个电话又一言不发地倒车出去后，惶恐地抛弃这个窝点连夜躲到了城另一头，生怕是自己犯了什么事。

然后竹村就在一处割肾团伙据点侧门，眼睁睁地看着一个一丝不挂的V大剌剌地从楼道上走了下来，身后楼里倒伏一地的是字面意义上脑子短路的割肾混混们。

“搞我。”V向后耙了耙湿淋淋的头发，一脸阴怒，“倒也公平。我和一个朋友之前接了个单子，抢了他们的新鲜肉……呣或许还打了他们的人……啊，去他妈的，这可真臭。”

被和尸体一起浸在冰水里不知多久的V闻起来真像一具尸体。

但在彻底变成尸体之前，这个黑客醒了过来，通过一只微波炉——它的存在本就是个致命的错误，没有人应该吃被二次加热后的披萨——瘫痪了整栋楼里的人。

“找点东西来穿对你应该也非难事。”竹村木然地说，努力让自己不去注意对方皮肤上崎岖遍布的旧疤和胸颈上狰狞的纹身。他在维克托的诊所帮V换过绷带，那是全然的必须之举，当然不可能仔细看。而且说实话真没什么好看的。小鬼比他还高半个头，但他肯定他一只手都能折断那副瘦狗般的腰身。

V用一只赤脚轻轻踢了踢最近一个清道夫的脑袋：“鬼知道他们把我那身扔哪了，而且我可不想穿他们那身被各种体液染得都包浆的衣服。”

行的，谁不被允许有点自己的偏好呢？洁癖是吗？

竹村在这个魔幻的懵逼状态下还是同意让那一身腥臭的小鬼上了车。

他发动引擎，后知后觉地问：“他们怎么抓到你的？”

V玩着汽车后视镜下的挂坠，满不在乎地说：“说是卖色情超梦给我，结果那玩意被做了手脚……”

“……”

不知经了几手的旧车猛地拐入街道，发出几乎要解体的咆哮。

他真该把自己从高架上甩下去好反省一下：怎么就和这种人合作了。

竹村猛踩油门想着。

当然，把怒气自己憋着也不是他的作风，对V这种人的话。

V十分干脆地就把自己的公寓地址给了他，仿佛根本没有意识到两张逃犯的脸叠加起来多有可能让他们当场被一锅端。然后竹村发现那栋脏兮兮旧巴巴的摩天楼里住了各色牛鬼蛇神，哪怕那小鬼内里真空地罩着借来的旧风衣，光着脚走上楼去，没人会多看一眼。

不，相比之下V还是太奇怪了，一个赤条条的贼甚至敢跟住在楼下的警察打招呼。

“哟，巴里。”小鬼挥挥手道，“要考虑搞一只新乌龟来吗？我这边说不定有‘渠道’。”

“暂时不了，门德斯偶尔过来喝酒。虽然顶不上乌龟，算他还有点用。”那穿着NCPD制服背心的壮汉倚在门框上，也没注意一旁局促的竹村。他咧嘴笑了起来：“你胆敢在他面前提这个。他可一直觉得你不太对头，逮着机会一定铐你。”

“喔。我没提到什么可疑的东西啊，对吧。干干净净。”V为这个蹩脚的双关大笑着走上了楼梯。竹村尴尬地想当场训斥，又不想引起条子的注意，只得默然跟了上去。

竹村原想把V丢回公寓就走，被对方以“马上就把大衣洗出来归还”和“再商讨一下接下来的计划”等乱七八糟的理由堵住了——而且他肚子不是时候地响了一声，这也太过致命。

那小鬼倒是在这种时候展现出正常雇佣兵雷厉风行的做派来，没几分钟便完成了：将大衣丢进快速清洁机，将几盒日期不明的外卖一股脑丢进了微波炉，把竹村丢进了散着杂志书本游戏机的沙发，给他搞了一杯味道可疑的花草茶——谢天谢地，这已经很够意思了，如果V给他也开一罐小可可乐他大概当场就要摔门走了——然后这贼人自己拎着一罐汽水进了浴室。

竹村捧着装着热茶的马克杯，任由蒸汽袅袅蒸着长期缺乏睡眠的疲惫双眼。

“乌龟是怎么回事？”他随口问道，瞟着一旁那间上着锁的储物间，因为智能玻璃的缘故也看不清屯了些啥——算那小鬼还有少得可怜的谨慎在。

“可以说话的贴心小伙伴。”V的声音从水流中传来，“失去了总会伤心嘛。”

“警察因为失去一只乌龟伤心。”竹村机械地说，这句话每个单词他都明白，但连起来就有种瞎他妈编的魔幻之感。

“惊喜！（ _¡Qué sorpresa!_ ）警察也会伤心。”小贼逮到一点苗头果然兴奋起来。

竹村看着茶水液面，在语调中掺入了一定的刻薄：“帮警察张罗宠物事宜，跟卖肾的打打闹闹。V, 提醒我一下，我们原本打算做什么来着？”

“你才不需要提醒。你脑子里的声音隔这么远都吵到我了。”V毫不大意地一脚把球抽射了回去，“而且那些可不是小打小闹，你知道我在干嘛吗？——维护这儿的生态平衡。恭他妈的喜你现在落下云端来终于能领略一番我们这个生态位的风光了。”

“你觉得把卖肾的杀光就能维护‘生态平衡’了？”竹村皱起眉头。

“不不不我干嘛要把卖肾的杀光？老实说，他们在那自成一派，活得还挺他妈自在，只有一个原因：这个城市需要他们。”

竹村喝了一口难喝的合成花草茶，仍觉得压不了火气：“需要他们为这个城市的犯罪率持续蝉联世界第一添砖加瓦。你们每一位都做出的贡献都不可磨灭。”

微波炉的转动和浴室的水声几乎同时停了。

草草洗过的V擦着滴水的脑袋就走了出来，口中继续胡言乱语：“犯罪率？五郎啊，你们上面的公司神仙打架，下面的屁民在夹缝中要想存活，谁他妈手上不粘点腥呢？操，烫。”

竹村目瞪口呆地看着那小鬼顺手用那条湿毛巾裹住那一叠外卖盒子将它们托出了微波炉来，胡乱布在了茶几上，又反手继续用它擦头发。

去他妈的洁癖，这小鬼也太随便了。

“不管是海伍德小巷还是恶土那边，就算是你们公司的广场角落，你都能看到尸体，还有在尸体边若无其事继续吃喝的流浪汉、黑帮帮众。因为只能这样活下去。人们身上的衣服，兜里的枪，皮肤之下的义体，鬼知道曾经在哪个倒霉鬼身上呆过。但有人死，就有人可以靠瓜分他的一切来撑得更久一些，这个循环就是这样运作的。卖肾的也在其中扮演了他们的角色。不过反正也没什么屌用，只要公司还骑在所有人头上，我们就只有继续在下面自己吃自己。”

“你无法否认公司提供了大量就业岗位，至少部分人不至于继续过这种生活。”

雇佣兵盘腿坐进一只懒人沙发里，眼神古怪地看着他：“喔，对呀。所以不被公司相中的话，人就不配活出个人样吗？我虽然完全不信圣母——我连我自己妈长啥样都不知道，但还是入了教。”V拉长了爬满刺青的脖颈，向竹村展示纹在咽喉中心那枚十字架：“因为小时候……管他妈的几岁来着，我差点饿死，只能这样，好每周去教会那边骗点无醇饼吃。我们那边街区很多小鬼都这样，几代过去了依然没一个活得像个人。公司统治下的美好世界，我们都前途无量。”

竹村低头去整理一团乱糟，根本没法好好吃饭的茶几，避开了那双银眼睛的盯视。他多少有些想起了食不果腹的贫民窟童年，但现在不是该和眼前这个愤世嫉俗的小鬼分享这个的时候。

“所以去养点鱼吧，五郎。”V眯着眼睛嘲讽道，动手一一打开了眼前的外卖盒子，“多看看鱼缸，至少能帮助你理解一下下层生态。”

“你要是能亲眼看到公司为改善这些情况做的那些实事，就会明白你的恶毒来源于幼稚的偏见。”竹村不再多言，咬了一口被酱汁泡软变形的辣肉丸子，然后一脸难吃地咬紧了下颌。

*

公平地来说弥并没有任何得罪人的地方，像竹村带过的所有后辈一样服顺有礼。

但当他看到仿生人卧在懒人沙发里休眠时还是感受到无源的怒气灼烧在指尖。

的确是黑客V的习性，那小鬼偏好柔软的沙发或床垫，四仰八叉瘫在里面查阅资料的样子让人很难不想将其拎起来当场就是一套仪态修正拳。V所有的数据都还在。

仿生人大半组织都是人造的血肉，和一个大量植入义体的人类没有太明确的界限，它也的确需要摄入和休眠。

它安眠在竹村家里，致命的四肢蜷缩在一起，像一柄静静敛在刀鞘中的名刀。

——他能看到的一切都是真的。

但是，改变人种，被阉割所有个性，连名字也无法保留，这也是公司合同里承诺的内容吗？

——如果说被囚禁在神舆中的荒坂的敌人们最终得到的都是这样的处理，那还真是，不会有比这更高级的羞辱了。

这个太过尖刻的想法把竹村自己都吓了一跳。他瞪着那具人造的躯体，无比费解。他没道理这么质疑公司。那就大概是V的想法从那其中逸散出来辐射到了他。

弥的出现似乎让那些被自我麻醉拦截的黑色水流隐隐有决堤的趋势。

竹村也只得更努力地将它们压制下去。

……没什么好抱怨的，至少荒坂守约地将那孩子送给了他。

但“V”还是时不时在那水流中冒出，是剧毒斑斓的泡泡。

在一切虚假的安稳之上，危险地诱他向前。


	4. 向死而生的蒲公英

那小贼总会忽然冒出来，即使提出“减少接触，谨慎行事”的也不是别人。

“五郎！你想去云顶消费吗！”

刚接通电话，V的声音就雀跃地挤了进来。

“我应该知道那是什么吗？”竹村直觉那种亢奋应该来源于过度分泌的肾上腺素——鬼知道又干了什么，他也就耐着性子问了。

“看来他们的营销是做得真的差，竟然连大公司雇员这种客户群体都没有覆盖到。”V戏剧性地感叹道。

“……”竹村皱起了眉头。

这极大程度上取悦了V，对方的声音中带上了更多恼人的愉悦：“性偶会所，提供定制服务的那种。公司不组织你们出去团建吗？”

“——不。”而且没道理选那种场所。

“太棒了。因为我刚刚和朋友一起把他们老板做掉了，大概一时半会儿不会再开张。以防你近期还有消费的计划，我觉得你会想知道这个。”V自顾自解释道。

“很有帮助。”他平板地回答。

“我们不会再从帕克那里问到什么，”仿佛洞悉了他挂断的意图，亢奋的混混终于语速飞快地说到了正题，“艾芙琳被她的雇主灭口了。当然，具体流程远比这个曲折很多，但根本原因就是这样。但你猜怎么着？那群狗东西的尾巴尖没藏好，还是被我逮到了。”

毫不意外。而且这听起来非常不妙。

“我要去太平洲度假了。”V宣布道。

竹村听着对面传来叮叮当当易拉罐滚下出货口的声音，想着V定是黑了自动贩卖机——那小贼从来不付钱，还大言不惭地强调：反正自动贩卖机里的钱永远会被什么人顺手捞走。

太过随便，令人头痛。他不得不提醒道：“V，那不是我们现在的首要任务。”

“只有我。”小鬼将冰凉的饮料罐压在脸上，舒服地叹了一声。“那边是巫毒帮的地盘。五郎你不适合和黑客打交道。”

“很不幸地，关于这点我得赞同你。即使我依然很难界定你究竟更算贼还是黑客。”

“显然两样我都足够专业。不管怎样，我先走了。”

对方顾左右言他的白目个性某种程度上的确非常令人火大。

夜之城出名的黑客似乎都有那么点自己的个性：随时引用希腊先哲名言的，神神叨叨念诗的，把个人LOGO铺满每一台可见的显示器的。而V……显然那个“什么烂活都接的雇佣兵”名头比作为黑客的身份更响亮。

若这混混终归没害死自己还成了传奇黑客，诨名大概会是“那个偷自动贩卖机的V”吧。

竹村阴暗地这么想着，并觉得心里稍微平衡了一些。

“啊，说起来，想要海地土特产吗五郎？”

“管好你自己。”他挂断了电话。

*

_[_ _是什锦饭！]_

附件：图片（一只看不出原本装过什么，只零星沾着些米粒和红色酱汁的碟子）

竹村将屏幕拿近了一些，困惑地发现背景里还有两个用勺子攻击对方的小孩子。

_[_ _没吃过。]_ 他承认道，翻看起V之前发来的那份夜之城美食指南，并没有看到相似的内容。

_[_ _这又是哪？]_

_[_ _在我一个条子朋友家吃饭呢。]_

_[_ _所以你现在和警察也勾肩搭背了。]_

竹村回道，随即开始不满于其中刻薄分量的表现不足。

_[_ _我救了他外甥，我想这至少值一顿饭。]_ V这要是在他面前，不知道能表现得多得意。

_[_ _还挺简单的，或许我们可以安排一下。]_

_[_ _有空再说。]_ 他想了想，在美食指南中加了一条关于克里奥菜的批注。

*

_[和我一个明星朋友一起炸了游艇（意义不明的标点符号组合）]_

附件：动图（燃烧的游艇残骸缓缓沉入水中）

即使那条信息中并没有任何生僻的用词，竹村还是觉得他不能理解其中的大部分内容。

他假定这又是V对于信息加密的一次尝试。

虽然解读出的信息让人倍感费解，他还是回复了。

_[及时行乐未尝不可。]_

想了想又问道。

_[那些标点又是什么？]_

没有回复。

但在近二十秒之后，V打来了电话

“是颜文字。”V带着隐隐的笑意说道，“好吧，就是表达情绪的符号。看来这个对你来说超纲了。啊……不得不说这个发现真的很能娱乐到人。”

竹村不想再看那张得意的脸孔，生硬地转问道：“游艇的比喻又是什么？”

V卡顿了一下，当这货再次开口时，那努力憋笑的意味更无法掩盖了：“当我说我们一起炸了游艇，我的意思是，我们一起炸了游艇。你要是愿意花点时间看新闻的话，就能看到一个气急败坏的毛子在码头跳脚。”

“你们并不是在……”竹村试图在表现得更像个傻子之前闭上嘴，但已经太迟了。

V爆发出过于惊人的笑声以至于他几乎想立刻抓来对方给一个一了百了的锁喉。

“不不不，我可不是他的菜。”V鬼叫道，“你知道《激情煎蛋》吗？……那不重要，但我真觉得他搞强尼宝贝的概率都比搞我大——放心，强尼，我会保护好你心灵上的屁股。”

“……V.”听着人和无形的东西隔空吵起架来多少有些瘆人，竹村只得出声提醒。

“……不过，五郎啊，为什么关心这个？”费力收敛住笑声的V向镜头凑得更近了些，压低了声音道：“准备给我也介绍一位日本夫人是吗？*”

“我完全不明……”

“别在意，我继续去办事了。”年轻的黑客愉快地摆了摆手，挂断了通话。

这小鬼是真的，完全，没有礼貌。

竹村听着对面长响的一声忙音，并不真如预想的生气。

*

_[_ _和我一流浪者朋友一起打了辆浮空车下来（名为颜文字的意义不明符号）]_

_[_ _你真该一起来看看她发射肩扛式导弹的景象，真是大手笔，就很他妈的刺激。]_

_[_ _我也想玩导弹（名为颜文字的意义不明的符号）]_

_[_ _……]_

当那小鬼说想玩导弹的时候，就真是想玩导弹。

但介于竹村也没什么立场劝阻，想想也只能由得那些消息持续不懈地叮响了。

_[_ _他们现在都走了。]_

_[_ _我在日落旅馆订了一间房。]_

_[_ _虽然是两张床的那种。]_

_[_ _——你快过来。]_

有那么一刻竹村卡住了。

和那黑客小鬼不同，他并没有在脑子里安装任何义体，毕竟如一个不那么好笑的笑话所说，士兵最不需要的就是脑子。

但在卡住的那短短的一瞬间里，他确实感到脑子中过电一般浮过一些模糊的片段，热流涌上胸颈。他现在就想骂人。

_[_ _五——郎——]_

_[_ _还没出发吧（名为颜文字的意义不明符号）？]_

_[_ _如果你还没吃饭，记得顺便带三份外卖。]_

_[_ _或者两份，我们让赫尔曼饿肚子也行。]_

_[_ _……]_

竹村收起通讯器，以毫无必要的粗暴动作摔上了车门。

_[_ _……在路上了。]_

太平洲、圣多明哥、威斯特布鲁克、恶土。

那混混和那群奇奇怪怪的朋友们大概丝毫不介意把整个夜之城都干翻过来。

竹村现在算是知道了，当V用起那个“我一个朋友”的句式时，夜之城大概率有一队焦头烂额的警察正赶往一个燃着大火的犯罪现场。当然，他们谁也别想抓到。

“你就不是朋友。”V黏糊糊地说，绝对是故意表现得如此恼人，“我们是共犯。”

他们实际一起行动的时间不能更少，但那些聒噪的讯息和通话还是源源不断。

“——保持联系，汇报进程。”V正色道，但根本没用心使它看起来逼真一点：“免得你怕我跑了。”

不管竹村是否承认，对方这种目无秩序的前进意志让他畏缩。虽然事实上他历来能在那位杀伐果决的荒坂三郎身上看到相似的品质，但说到底，那是为了巩固秩序。即使目前的事态让他自己也不得不使用一些非常手段，这处境让他感到反胃。他不想就这样被混乱裹挟而下。

按V的说法，他这样的守序狗如果能和那位据说已经对他非常有意见的混乱邪恶强尼宝贝碰面的话，一定会相互揪着头发打到死。

去他妈的，现在连女人打架都不揪头发了。

“不过你知道的，他当然每天在我耳边蹬腿哭闹，要颠覆荒坂，颠覆公司们，把自由还给人民。”V曲起手指做了个引号的手势，“那个词怎么说的来着……”

“‘无政府主义恐怖分子’——如果那是你在找的词的话。”

“操，是吗？不过管他的。就算是，那也是他个人的彩色泡泡，和我们其他所有人一样。”

“那你又想要什么呢？”竹村并不真想听到这种问题的答案。

——如果那意味着日后和他揪头发打架的人会是V的话。

“自由的人生。谁再想从我手中夺走它，就算是我也会龇牙咬人。”

V手指轻轻敲着那颗植满昂贵义体的脑袋，十分肯定地答道。


	5. Yakitori

竹村带着楼下顺手买的荞麦面外卖回到公寓时，弥正跪坐在茶几前装卸一支改装得看不出型号的动能手枪。

荒坂有自己得意的军火产品，但显然，在有脏活要干的时候，即使是武器的选用也最好不要和公司扯上任何关系。

茶几上还投射着那口鱼缸，蓝粼粼的水波映照在仿生人脸上，龙鱼银色的尾巴扫过它的前额。听得竹村进门，弥便抬起眼睛来，鱼缸在那漆黑中投下一星光斑，极亮地烧在芯处。这让它那柔和的东方面孔上恍然蒙上一层惊人的狂热。不过它随即就站起身来，幽蓝的水光从它脸上褪去，它看起来还是有种虚假的优雅。新鲜凶猛的神情不过是光线造成的幻觉。

当它向玄关这边走来时，竹村没有动，仿佛仍被那个幻觉麻痹在原地。

“欢迎回来，竹村先生。”弥轻快地说，它接过了那些外卖。

“弥。”

在它转身之前，竹村逼上前一步截住了它，低头看进那双黑眼睛里，有些惊讶于自己听上去近乎算是咬牙切齿。

“这是你想要的吗？”

仿生人缓慢眨了眨眼睛——一个拟人的思索动作。一种奇异的热度在它的注视下缓缓在他皮肤上蔓延开，那几乎让竹村感到透体的隐痛。

_六年前，荒坂的轨道空间站里，当穿着病号服，形容憔悴的V握着平板，用那双可怖的银亮眼睛看着他时，他也有过类似的体感。_

_竹村自知并非精于雄辩之人，完全不相信自己能劝服V——那小鬼和银手一个德性，就算另一条选项是“现在马上去打开舱门跳进真空自杀”，都不可能签那鬼协议。_

_焦躁的情绪开始啃食他，恐惧也逐渐在胃底沉积，但这些并没有折磨他太久，平板上就传来一声合同确认的轻响。_

_“这是你想要的吗？”他艰难地试图保持声音的平稳。_

_V将平板递还，看上去也没什么不甘心的，只是稍稍仰头，好好地露出了因消瘦而显得有些可怕的脖颈，从鼻腔里轻飘飘地哼出一声笑：“给我带上和你同款的项圈吧，竹村五郎。”_

“是的。”

弥垂下眼睑，视线游移地上下逡巡过他一身。

竹村几乎是立刻退开了，并对自己频繁的失态厌弃不已。

仿生人举起外卖盒轻轻晃了晃示意。

“毕竟谁能拒绝荞麦面呢？”

在此之前竹村从未设想过能有机会和任何人一起这样“正常”地同处一个屋檐下。

他在部队时也不是没有室友。只是当你的上铺随时可能因为教官的一个指令就把枕头下那把军刀送进你眼窝时，这种共处怎么说都和“愉快”相去甚远。

弥会在他出门时给公寓做清洁，将脏衣服丢进快速清洁机，保养他的武器——又一处致命的迁就。他们会轮流做饭，偶尔也轮流带外卖回去。可能是弥过于像个机器人管家，散发着让人不自主地就想把外套脱了交给它的奇怪气场，他并未强烈感到这样有什么不妥。而且每每他看到穿着常服的弥，露出肩胛上那枚荒坂的印记时，一种安心浮现上来——即使这安心中多少混杂着些罪恶感，他的一部分在内里为他们现在同属荒坂而雀跃。

而另一部分……

也许是曾经V对他的复仇大业表现出积极的支持，竹村承认他对V有一种以他前保镖现杀手的身份来说非常不可取的信任。

而正因为这种信任并非是单向的，他还是时感不适。

他还没老到需要借助义体来辅助记事，但人原装的脑子并非机器，它就是会忘事。

会对记忆进行选择性删除、强化甚至篡改，以自我保护之名，像一个卑劣的共犯。

而关于他曾经的卑劣共犯V，竹村意识到那次谈话的内容仿佛超梦剪辑中被高亮出来的线索段落一般，莫名令人在意。

他想那可能是出于愧疚。

——为那小鬼曾经提到的，以如今半生不死的状态可能再无缘实现的自由。

*

并不是所有与荒坂为敌的人都“有幸”被纳入“比死亡更悲惨”处理范围，他们更多地出现在了公司编制内的或外包杀手的工作清单上。

灰野被针对的理由没什么稀奇的。无非是爱染科技接受了军用科技条件优厚的专利买断，将一套开发中的远程防护技术拱手奉给了荒坂明面上的最大对手——根本不给本土巨头一点面子。明面上生意没法谈了的情况下，在那玩意彻底通过测试全面投产之前，至少项目开发的总技术负责人灰野必须死。

竹村作为荒坂皇帝的保镖时挡过的刀子，现在基本也要原数捅向他人。饶是他看惯了这类事，也不得不承认那确实非常恶臭。

但即使恶臭，该做的工作也必须要做。

也许在夜之城那种“犯罪特区”，他们能逮到机会张扬地将浮空车也击落在城郊。但这在日本本土行不通，特殊防暴部队覆盖着地图上可见的所有区域。虽然帮派间的拼斗历来都是被默许的，但对于殃及平民的暴力，但凡嗅到一丝可疑的硝烟，都会顷刻出动绞杀，连点肉渣都未见会留给姗姗善后的警察。

即使在2083年，千百米之外架把狙依然是刺杀一个深居简出的目标的优选方案——近两百多年前的方法，依然有效。但作为荒坂的员工，显然应该更明白将一个人确实地“彻底杀死”的难度（不过根据情报，灰野目前并不在“守护灵魂计划“或类似服务的客户名单上）。将一切赌在那唯一一次开枪的机会上有些过于冒险。

因此策略依然是，在前祭山车巡游时摸入灰野的私人浮空车，确保彻底破坏他的核心。

弥也不是华丽爆破狂热分子，自然对这个安排毫无异议，只表示：“这次由我来执行刺杀动作，请您按需使用我。”

它在一次意外冲突中展示过那套短距离内称得上锐不可当的杀人植入体。

朝仓专务给予了竹村使用这柄利器的权限，并保证了它具备“绝不可能落到别人手中”的设计。因此必要的话完全可以解开项圈，它就算只剩一只手也能把眼前所有人都杀光。任何损坏公司报销。

“不。我和你一起。”竹村拒绝道，将一片读取完毕的情报芯片从耳后插槽中拔出。

弥随即自然地站起身来。

是出门的时间了。

虽然安装了混淆面部识别的植入体，竹村仍需偶尔要带着弥一同活动，以让他们的行为模式变得不那么值得注目。

现在他们的确有足够的时间来实现关于“吃一些真正的食物”的规划。

弥具有味觉，但很难说进食对于那套人造脏器来说是有太大意义的。弥有完整独立的内循环系统，但寻常食物的摄入对它来说也只是象征性的。作战所需的大量能量需要它定时去荒坂特设的补给点给自己“充电”——狗绳被牢牢掌握在荒坂手中。

不管怎样，它总归还是“能这么做”。

倒不是荒坂真对兵器还有这般仁慈的考虑，而是弥这具身体所用的技术，本就并不是给士兵用的——V的合同上有一些荒坂华子特别关照过的条款，作为某种程度上为老皇帝复生做出贡献的奖励。象征性地保留一些为人的尊严。

弥看起来并不像会对食物有自己的偏好。竹村给它点什么它都毫不废话地吃干净。

但它在居酒屋主动点了鸡肉串。

“我记得赤木街的鸡肉串。”

竹村有些意外地看了它一眼。

仿生人看着有着金属双臂的厨子在铁板上滋滋翻煎着大把的烤物，双手规矩地交握在吧台上，腰背坐得笔直。如果是V——这是个令人烦躁的句式——坐没坐相的V大概会用身体霸占吧台上除了铁板以外的所有地方，仿佛液体做的一般，双腿期待地在高脚凳下乱晃。

“您很不喜欢。”弥继续说道，给竹村倒了些温过的日本酒，然后才是自己。

竹村嗤笑一声。他对这件事没有太深的印象，但硬要尝试回想的话，似乎确实难吃。

“事实上我觉得那非常娱乐，您苦恼的样子。”

竹村觉得他的耳朵不可能在这个节骨眼上出毛病，他还远没老到那个程度。而且弥用手指谨慎地托起酒盏啜饮的样子也一切如常。

但那不是它会说的话。不是它该说的话。

他想起弥之前从高楼跃下，像猫科动物一般近乎无声地滚落到街道上的情形。

也许再过几十年，后生的人们将从未见过真正的猫。当他们脑中划过“像猫”的比喻时，所想到的大概是弥所安装的猞猁腿义肢或者类似的科技产物。

那个终将到来的未来碾碎了狐狸，碾碎了猫，将被解构出来的有用部分滚滚带走。

这并非彻底的死亡。

只是消逝。

“你是清楚的，弥。这也不是真正的食物。”竹村从碟子中夹走了一片裹着青汁酱料的牛舌。

“这样吗？”弥咬着鸡肉串，一副感到很好吃的样子。

“各种化学添加剂共同制造肉和蔬菜酱汁的幻觉，好让你觉得这一切……” 竹村将那块合成肉送进嘴里——当然，它口感上并没有任何奇怪的地方：“不是那么难以忍受。”

那支小酒壶里温着的并不是真的大吟酿，毕竟在连食用米都没有种植空间的今天，更没有酒造米给人们实现那套堪称变态的步合工序。当然，其它酒也一样。所有杯中之物都不再是它们原本的名字所定义的那般。

但“酒”依然必须存在，因为人们需要它。

弥细致咀嚼着，似乎依然对眼前火热的铁板充满兴趣。

片刻后，它还是用那副情绪缺缺的平板腔调低声说道：“我想来这里的食客们并不会花太多时间去思考这些食物的本质。毕竟人们已经足够努力让它们更像食物。”

竹村不再答话，这他也没法接。他转头去饮他的酒，将一声呼之欲出的叹息咽了回去。

在一段合适的间隙之后，仿生人拿起小酒壶为他添上了新的一杯，手指将那只杯子推了回了他面前。

“您不想这样吗？”

竹村抬眼看它。

他不记得V什么时候有过这种近乎忧伤的神情。

“那您想要什么呢？”


	6. 人生朝露映月明

“想要什么”。

这是个称得上贪婪的表述。

竹村从不认为以他的身份应该有这样的思考。

荒坂的臣下、军犬和家具，拥有个人的欲求是极其不得体的。

“为主公荒坂三郎复仇”的念头像这辈子头一次降临在竹村理智之上的厉电。虽然严格来说，那是被常年驯化出的护主本能在起作用。但他的确在那皮开肉绽的焦痛之中感受到了强烈的渴求，血淋淋地撕开弑主小人颈子的欲望，鲜活的狂怒。

被他从垃圾山里捞出来的V，那个小偷对荒坂的冒犯原也是不可原谅的。但仅此一次地，秩序向欲望让步，在自戕谢罪之前，即使与这样的人合作，他要拽着荒坂赖宣一起下地狱。

在德拉曼的后座上，竹村自己也半死不活，还得压着那小偷的伤处：他们中谁都不能死在这。

混混有一张非常年轻的脸，鬣狗一般瘦削难看。银色的眼睛半晗着，在看他。

“行啊，五郎。”自称叫V的雇佣兵握着他的手腕，慢吞吞地说道：“现在我们算是在一边了。”

*

“我快到了，五郎。”

“Relic时不时会出些故障，我感觉不太好。呼……不过有什么办法呢？这里只有我了，所以我会挺过去的。我现在就去把那个黑客也搞了。”

V持续喋喋不休，听上去有些喘，倒也不是装的。

“我紧张时话就是会很多。”

“辛苦了。如果你把说话的力气省下一些的话，会发现事情轻松不少。”竹村也只得这么说。他不能在这时候分心，即使那听上去确实挺令人担心。

“我不。我还是紧张。”

竹村不知道对方是不是对那些频频提到的朋友们都这样，但V不会放过任何对他叫苦的机会——说不定对某位义体医生也一样。那小鬼看上去仿佛把维克托当成了自己的老父亲。

然后他就为自己好像比那名退役拳击手年纪还大的事实阴沉了一阵子，并发现自己确实被那小鬼带偏走神了。

V向来疏于运动，要爬上爬下去解决栖伏在祭典场内的狙击手实在有些勉强。但他们并没有更好的方案。而且年轻的黑客也自负地表示，并不真需要爬到那么高的地方去，但凡狙击手周身半径五米之内有一台开着的电子设备，他都死定了，而且根本不会知道是谁干的。

“……当然，死定了是个夸张的说法。”V又轻又快地唠叨着，“你知道我不杀人的。事实证明人在身上装太多义体是非常危险的事，你明白吗？只需要系统重置下——”

“专心。”竹村低声训斥道，“有几台无人机向你那个方位过去了。”

“虽然高空抛物非常危险，你马上就能看到它们掉下楼去了。”V志得意满。

“——真迷人。”

自称义体过热需要缓一缓的V在一处露台边稍憩，手掌垂在夜风中虚虚勾勒着穿行在高楼之间的巨龙投影：“你们国家的东西，这游行，这些龙、鱼……”一声低笑泄了出来，V继续评价道，“顽固古板，但真是迷人。还有那些咿咿呀呀的歌……是在唱什么？”

“《荒城之月》。”竹村想了想，说出了歌曲的名字。对自己还记得这个多少也有些意外。

“关于风景的？”

“不，是怀古叹今。”

“听上去很惨的样子。”混混不假思索地作了批注。

“这倒是毫不意外，牛嚼牡丹。”竹村冷笑道。

他只觉心生悲凉：那位白鸽般的女继承人正在鹰隼环伺下扶柩独行，荒坂百年基业在这琼楼笙歌的表象之下摇摇欲坠。

这野生鬣狗除了眼前的食物和属于它自己的方寸领地之外，根本会忧虑草原的存续，不屑安定，无法理解忠诚，更无论故土情怀。

——这个人不可能理解他。

强尼·银手定会在公司倾倒的焰火中疯笑起舞——如他所期待的那样，让无序自由燃烧。

在这一方面，竹村只能真心地希望那个赛博疯子没有过于深刻地感染到V。

这时电话那头的V倒是已经走进了黑客蔽身之处，听上去依旧一派轻松：“所以我才说，需要在身上插满管子才能‘跑’起来的黑客就真不太行——而且我不想剃头——人还他妈的一不小心就会被烤焦。”那混混走近入定般默坐的荒坂黑客，玩味地戳了戳那颗剃光的脑袋，便伸手去拔对方后脑的插管，“我就用不着，我就算只看一眼设备都能把魔偶上传过去……”

这次倒没轮到竹村来打断那些没完没了的自我纾解。

他只听到通讯器里传来一声什么重物被摔飞出去的闷响，以及通话被切断之前V的一声叫骂。

“操他妈的——小田——”

他们中可没人料到小田会不在荒坂华子身边。

竹村本想由自己面对小田的，亲手训练出来的战士，他清楚对方的能耐。

这个认知也冷酷地提醒他：在这个距离遭遇小田，V几乎可以肯定是人头落地了。

竹村惊愣在原地，一时完全失了判断。

这感觉很熟悉：在目睹荒坂三郎倒伏在地的尸体时，他也是这样——作为保镖根本不合格——大厦倾覆的恐慌压垮了他，让他全身每一块肌肉都又凉又麻，无法动作，甚至那逆贼用弑父的双手将他赶离现场时也不挣扎。

他握紧双拳，原地逡巡几步，脊上的反射增强装置变得滚烫，冷汗将衬衣紧黏在背上。他已经到山车里了，心知现在只有前进一条路可走。但没有了V这个计划将毫无意义。

在那个漫长的瞬间里，这个理应无惧的人被恐惧确实浸透。

直到V重新上线，接通的声音落在他耳中宛如惊雷。

“我没事，我没事。”对方嘶嘶说道，粗重喘息的声音极躁地扑在他耳边，听上去完全是杀意沸腾的。粗暴地拽出个人连接的线头，戳了好几次才成功接入了监控，鬣狗般的年轻人从未必比此时更像一头野兽，“我……干，想杀我。我烧坏了他大半的义体，反正死不了，祈祷你们公司确实有给他交医保吧。操！”又是一声吃痛的嘶声，“——操那疯狗还是咬伤我了！我死不了……我没事，这边全搞定了，你进去吧。”

竹村木然听从了，那附在他满身满背的的恐惧似乎暂时潮退下去。

但他还是心烦意乱，几乎没怎么尝试解释就大不敬地给了不肯配合的华子女士一枪镇定剂。

在那次与荒坂华子的交谈明面上失败收场的几天之后，竹村又接到了V的电话。

那小鬼的确不那么容易死，虽无要事，聒噪依旧，并且对那条被小田砍伤的胳膊记恨有加。

“比起安装义肢，等它自己龟毛地愈合要麻烦太多，但我他妈不想换一条来路不明的二手胳膊，鬼知道那之前被谁用来对什么打过飞机……”

“你对我家货源有着令人心碎的误解。”维克托的声音适时插过来阻止了更多不堪入耳的表述，“把腿放下去，躺好，你不需要坐成那样才能打电话，孩子。”

V发出泄气的怪声，随即继续胡言乱语：“啊，行。看来我可以先给自己准备一个诨名了，像什么强尼·银手啊，摩根·黑手啊，索林·橡木盾啊……”

“你打算解释‘索林橡木盾’是什么吗？”

V毫无必要地亢奋起来：“看来你真的不怎么看电影，对么？”

“你有一套非常狭隘的评价标准。”竹村冷笑出声。

“分享一下你的片单？是《武士道》系列那种吗？”

“不。”竹村斩钉截铁地否定了，精简地评价道：“西洋人臆想中的东方文化产物。”

“《最后的武士》？”

“不。”竹村咬紧了牙。

“《四十七浪人》？”

“……”现在他几乎可以肯定这小鬼是故意列举这类片子，决定不再应答。

“总之我要做会儿手术了，五郎。挑了部新片打发下时间。《盗义体的方法》你看过吗？翻拍自经典喜剧片，应该挺好玩的……”

“V.”竹村只是叫了那个名字。年轻雇佣兵自得的代号——他甚至不知道那混混真正的名字。

一旦熟悉了V一紧张就废话不断的习性，就知道那些鬼扯的内容本身并不值得放太多注意力在上面。那一定和他们的计划没关系，和他的大局也没关系。但竹村需承认的是，这确实对维系他那几乎被复仇的怒火烧断的理智有一定帮助。也许是终点将至的现实在驱使他，他也就坦诚了：“我很高兴你没事。”

“喔……我说五郎啊，”V在那些医疗器械运转的尖锐声响中说道，听上去笑眯眯的，“我有机会和你一起看电影吗？”

“以后吧。”他还是挂断了电话。

*

当然，这个以后从未到来。

在竹村看过草间自空间站发回的报告之后，在那场祭典中被埋在在皮囊下的恐惧又复苏过来。他惊觉那早已将他改变。而让人生畏的也正是这种改变本身。

竹村回想着在那栋荒废的居民楼里，怕痛又跑得慢的黑客，被爆破的冲击摔下楼去，本应顺势溜走，却穿过废墟摸回来救他。

他没见过V那条被小田砍在小臂上据说深可见骨的伤口，但他能回想起那时在火网中架住他的V身上有着血肉焦糊的气味，应该是被粗暴处理过了。

他能想到更早的。当他击毙德肖恩后，有那么点好奇但更多是轻蔑地蹲下身去打量那个年轻人。他早该在那时候就意识到他即将救的是一个怎样的怪物。

——令人无措的恐惧和巨大的诱惑。

“V是站在我们这边的。”

竹村双手伏地，平生第一次为他人向荒坂的女主人请命。

“我们？”华子轻声重复道，细长的双眼俯视着荒坂忠心耿耿的家臣，白瓷般不老的容颜上几乎显现出怜悯来，“在你们与我‘会谈’的那次，即使只一眼我也能明白。”

“并不是站在‘我们’这边，竹村君。那个人只是站在了‘你’这边而已。”

竹村埋低了头，仿佛被那话语更深地压进了地里。

这让荒坂华子微微卷起嘴角，似是感到有趣地微笑了。

她金属的手指轻轻敲在肘弯上，看上去既慈悲又冷酷。

“不过，这没什么不好。你有我的保证：如果一切顺利，那孩子会被送回你身边。”

*注：《最后的武士》和《四十七武士》好像都是白人拍白人主演的武士道题材电影，一个男主是阿汤哥，一个是……基努·李维斯（突然豹笑


	7. 昔日我独自登高

弥走在前面，一手如执剑般提着一柄雨伞。

祇园祭的举办使得近期京都客流量大增，安保也有所加强。虽然更多是作维持秩序用，实地对山鉾巡行路线中的岗哨进行考察还是必须的。

在山车的队伍满城巡游时，少量私人浮空车被允许从楼宇间穿过，以便媒体名流随行观礼。

只要细心规划，林立的高楼间总有那么几个点位可以让人直接跳上灰野所在的那一艘。

倒回在银手本尊还活跃的那个年代，没人会相信京都这种文化古都也有高楼群起的一天，地震频发的土地也遏制了这种发展方向。但在死亡也几乎被征服，人类已然向太空全力进军的当下，无视地震建立摩天楼自然不是难事。

这里很难不让人想起夜之城的日本街。只是建筑的排布更质朴有序，全然没有夜城那般由文化符号混乱堆砌起来的拥窒感。

这大概是为什么置身那座表面绚烂的梦之城却让竹村倍感不安。

仿生人穿着舒适的卫衣，带着一只在夜之城会被虎爪帮当街拖走暴打的鬼面口罩，状若游客，歧路司不动声色地四下扫描着。不过游客的部分也未见得是装的，曾经的夜之城土著就是没来过日本——虽然如今那副东洋人的皮囊很容易让人忘记这点。

在预设公司对弥的本土化改造包括“民俗文化”方面资料的前提下，竹村并不怎么主动和它讲解。另一方面的原因是他这几年确实也没什么人说话：杀手的新职业决定了他在每个城市都呆不长，不能引起不必要的注意。他日渐寡言，也没到需要和公寓里的虚拟龙鱼说话的程度，但他多少理解了V曾经提到过的，孤独的警察不得不每天和自己养的乌龟说话来维持摇摇欲坠的理智。

存在于眼前的弥丝毫无法驱散那种无时不重压在他身上的巨大空虚，竹村甚至没法把它当作乌龟，和它说太多话。当他想起V过往那些跳脱的行为时，那些画面依然雾蒙蒙的，带着年代久远的质感。隐痛之下出奇地让人安心——谁能想到那混混也有予人安定的时候。

如V所说，他确实活得拘谨，除了是公司的牲畜之外还会自觉套上别的镣铐，在相互厮杀之前还与徒弟互礼，在奏着的《荒城之月》中短暂地想念家乡，以及，几乎可以肯定地，在荒坂三郎暴死之后给自己安排一套寻死的流程——如同西方人受洗一般，仰面倒向荒坂的河流，溺毙在那天威般的意志之下。他在那濒死的黑梦中获得的安宁是他的价值所在。

*

但V和竹村不一样。

V屈服得那般快，这于一个面临死亡的人不稀奇，但对于一个搞出那等名动天下的大闹的人——两个人，银手在其中扮演的角色不可能是个只动口不动手的狗头军师——这毫无道理。

想来也是奇异，那小鬼为Relic正逐渐覆写自己这件事歇斯底里了好一阵子后，斗志昂扬地表示就算需要亲自从恶土一路屠穿荒坂塔再从那上面把自己发射出去也不可能让银手那逼玩意如愿。

虽然不久之后，“银手那逼玩意”就变成了“强尼”，和特定情形下的“强尼那逼玩意”。

大概即使把全身都替换成机械，人类打脸自己的本性也不会有所改善。

这没什么奇怪的，他们有跟荒坂找不痛快这种共同爱好，没道理不同床共枕，穿一条裤子——尤其是这些还都是非常写实的描述。

“我和那傻逼可不一样。我他妈自己活着都够不容易了，骂公司也就骂公司而已。他不光自己想搞事情，还想煽动所有人一起来，就像扶所有不愿意过马路的老奶奶过马路一样。”

不过V向竹村保证强尼的存在对“我们共同的决策”并没有太大的影响，几人虽各有目的，但也有共同的利益。现在方向盘和小药片都在V的手上。

“而且我有办法治他。”小鬼一脸轻松，“我能在他耳边彻夜播放歌剧。”

“《公司战争》？”竹村不是很能理解歌剧能对人的精神造成什么伤害。

“《蝴蝶夫人》。”V大笑起来，又一次表现得愉悦莫名。

“你敢相信？强尼那逼玩意借我身体就是去做这种事的？呃……妈的，他是把我内循环的体液全换成他妈的龙舌兰了吗？！我不喝他妈的龙舌兰！”V在电话里像小女孩一般尖叫。

“这纹身又他妈是什么啊！但凡孩子有五岁都搞不出这种BFF爱心箭头图案！”V触摸着手腕上新生出的瘢痕，杀气腾腾地摔门而出。

“嘶……我指骨骨折了，那天杀的逼玩意居然敢用我的身体去干架。我要能打我至于把所有钱都花在装修脑子上吗？”V在镜前为身上的神奇出现的瘀伤狂乱暴走。

“…………”竹村几乎放弃去修正那些频繁爆发的脏话，那小鬼根本不听。

而且事实的确如此，和那个乖张妄为的恐怖分子共存对任何人来说都是心灵的酷刑。

用V的话来说，在银手那个时代，没有女人——没有人不想狠狠亲吻他，但也没有人会不想在亲吻他之后狠狠打烂那张不可一世的臭脸。

“……而且他根本没脑子——没错你就是没脑子。”V说道，不忘和那位不可见的冤家对喷，“你以前那都是什么鬼计划啊？你跟动物帮那群筋肉改造人就差把锤子了强尼！有核弹都能输你会不会玩？这次你他妈必须听我的！”

怕痛的V在战术上当然不可能和崇尚暴力的银手合得来。

在迫真杀上荒坂塔的前夕，仗着吃了阻断剂，让银手彻底缄口的V继续蹦跳道：“他能有什么战术？那混蛋准是打算继续坑罗格——他怎么就不让人安心养老呢？——拿着那把开个枪全城都得惊醒的小手枪，一层层地踹门——嘿！强尼大爷来了（ _Heeeere’s Johnny!_ ）！”

竹村看着后座的V。

那小鬼表现得仿佛要去郊游。不，像即将踏上一场必胜的拳击赛一般，前方只有即将加身的万丈荣光。昂藏磊落，全无可能要赴死的怯畏或是焦虑。

“……我是不是又说了什么你不知道的东西？”

注意到了他的视线，V歪过头来，脸上浮出满不在乎的笑意，“那个‘强尼来了’……”

“收声。”隐隐的胀痛怪异地从改造后的强韧心脏中漫上来，竹村垂下眼睛去，用日语小声骂了一句。

“啊，强尼。那没心的王八蛋一定会选择罗格作为的同行者。”V看着玻璃上自己的倒影，用一种嫌恶又溺爱的语气说道。“一边又忘不了奥特的绿眼睛……噢，这人的脑子真的，乱七八糟，跟他关在一起对我的心理健康一定产生了非常操蛋的影响。”

“至少你没购买核弹。某种程度上来说，我感谢你。”

“荒坂、强尼，那些烂事我不能更不在意了。但要是炸了荒坂塔，有人会坐在地上蹬腿。”V意有所指地笑笑，“我觉得那一定充满娱乐性。但，操，算了吧。”

然后便不再言语，打开了车窗，说是植入体发烫需要降温。

_“Ieri son salita tutta sola in segreto alla Missione._

_Colla nuova mia vita posso adottare nuova religione._

_…………_

_Io seguo il mio destino._ _”_

竹村隐隐听到那小鬼在歪七八扭地瞎哼歌，也不怎么听得明白。

不论原本银手可能有什么打算——购买核弹，开着直升机拿转管机枪扫烂荒坂塔的每一寸玻璃，还是瘫痪了大楼的防御然后自己提枪一层层踹门——现在也只能被按在观众席旁观，所以那不是什么重要的事了。

因为V并没有选择别人。

“……那很荣幸是我与你一起工作了。”他最终低不可闻地说道。

*

弥停了下来。

它最后再看了一会儿了街道尽头钢铁的鸟居，没再向前。给失势的神明一点敬意。一个血腥的计划铺设到此为止，灰野会在这之前就被截杀到。

这时天色已经暗沉了下来，黑黄的云四下涌起，覆上了高楼夹缝间本就逼仄的天空。

它转身走向竹村，在那场天气预报中所说的暴雨落到他身上之前撑开了雨伞。

为躲避这些高度污染的雨水，行人纷纷向着室内撤去。

前祭开始时政府一定会人工驱散这些云雨，这倒完全不是什么值得忧虑的。

“是时候开工了，竹村先生。”

仿生人义眼中运转的光辉逐渐熄下去，但它们看起来仍然奇异地明亮。

它撑伞的动作依然十分优雅，却隐隐带上了一种即将出鞘的兴奋。

“我很荣幸与您一起工作。”

*注：歌出自《蝴蝶夫人》，并没有找到好的翻译，不过剧情大意是蝶蝶为了跟随她的美国丈夫（命运），秘密进入教堂，变更了自己的信仰。


	8. 有着魔力双眼的少女

V签署了合同，将属于个人的一切都交给了公司。但这个“个人”仅限于赤条条的一个V本人，并不包括其名下的财产。于是那小鬼将公寓的权限移交给了他，并交代储藏处存放了不少从夜之城各处蒐集的武器（“赃物”是更恰当的词汇），希望能得到他的善待。

竹村对这件事并不怎么积极，但在V的公寓即将被物业回收之前，他还是回了趟夜之城。

穿过因长期无人居住而散发着些许生霉味的房间，竹村先打开了紧闭的百叶窗。夜幕之下，这座城市躁动的声音和光污染久违地涌了进来。

他注意到窗下有一只空的猫碗和用旧衣服胡乱垫成的简易猫窝——上次来的时候还没有——理应存在的猫却不知所踪。事实上夜之城还有猫存活本来就是奇怪的事，难保不是小鬼因为那片毛病频出的芯片产生了幻觉。又或者真是那次他们在天台谈论到的猫灵。

竹村阻止了思绪向更灵异的方向滑去的趋势，打开了储藏室的门。

他几乎是立刻就明白了V让他务必赶在其他人之前来作处理的用意：

荒坂三郎的爱刀“觉”被展示在最显眼的位置——原本所有人都以为它永远遗失在那场绀碧大厦的闹剧里。

V自己不用刀，也没让这把价值连城的宝贝流入黑市，最后把回收的机会留给了他。

竹村恭敬地将它取下。这不论如何也得送回公司。

他继续检视那些来路可疑的收藏。

小田的佩刀尽忠丸。

看来他们最后一次会面时小田的臭脸不完全是因为V烧坏了他大部分的义体。年轻的保镖接受了战败的事实，也没有再向V索回。当然，现在更不用归还——旧事重提毫无必要。

一把通体玫瑰色的武士刀。“鸡尾酒棒”——来自V的批注。

不用触摸也能判断出那材质于竹村有如玩具，他还是将它取出槽来翻看了一番。

标签为“手术刀”的武士刀。

标签为“爪磨”的武士刀。

令人意外，黑客会是个武士刀收藏家。

竹村这么想着，佯作没看见那条被煞有介事地卡在枪槽里的电动阳具。

他并没有在那些形形色色的枪支前逗留太久。

V不用它们，他也对此并不狂热。

但原因并不相同。

那小鬼乐得当个赛博空间无所不能的游侠，而他只是在被时代的洪流吞没之前仍在为固守传统而挣扎的弃犬。

竹村心情远说不上沉重，但这里是某个已经（暂时，他在心中补充道）不再存在的人的家。除开那个过于精彩的武器库，它是居家的，安稳的，和其它每个亡命之徒暂栖的小窝一样。

不那么隔音的大门外是人声、天气预报广播和循环不止的广告。客厅里横着那只软塌塌的懒人沙发，看上去因为深得主人的喜爱而饱受蹂躏。半开的衣柜缝间有一些衣物垂在外面，不用细看也知道里面是怎样一副惨象——嗤，西方佬，臭小鬼。

竹村从沙发上移开空的饮料罐和杂志，为自己腾出了勉强可以落座的一片地儿来。

他没有在那上面歇息多久，就只觉得这太安静了。夜之城有形有质的黑夜自房间的四角簌簌爬行而来，像粘稠的毯子一样覆上他。

他打开了V的投影仪。

毫无征兆地，欢快的弦乐就这样突兀升起。

这让竹村货真价实地僵住了。

旋律虽优美，也丝毫无法掩盖那灾难般的音质，更不论对一个活在21世纪下半叶的人来说堪称猎奇的全损画面——那是一部上世纪的歌剧录像。

那混混没道理还是个隐藏的上流人士，歌剧鉴赏家。但战争解构了文化上的阶级壁垒。这种东西就和散落满街的武侍黑胶唱片似的，指不定就在哪个卖垃圾的仓库底吃灰，然后哪天就被随便什么街头小鬼当玩具挖回家。

不论如何，这确认了一件事：无法自由活动的银手大概真经历了不少歌剧酷刑之夜。

竹村消化了一下“只要在荒坂塔周边播放歌剧，就能让那群摇滚恐怖分子痛苦万状地远离”这个情报，为这个想法嗔笑了一声。

他向后倒向沙发背。一个洋洋得意的V和暴躁不已的银手在这音乐中相互喷洒毒液的情形不难想象。而且那场面出奇地让他放松了下来。

小鬼提到过这部《蝴蝶夫人》。

他毫不感到意外，V就是喜欢拿这些洋人臆想的东方题材产物来膈应他。

他没有安装过意大利语的翻译包，也不打算为此专门下一个。旋律的起落和歌唱家富于表现力的表演足够让他看明白大致的剧情内容。

一个名叫五郎，媒人模样的人，促成了美国军官和日本少女的婚姻。

——所以，这是之前V取笑他的由头了，真是幼稚。

美国士兵热情地拥搂住他的异国新娘——虽然也是个将脸孔涂白的白人姑娘——两人都充满了将为夫妇的喜悦，像一对眷鸟似的咕咕唱和。

真是失礼。竹村想着。正经日本女人才不会在婚前就和人这般拉拉扯扯。

年轻的艺妓展示了那把用于自戮的胁差，但轻佻的情人并没有重视这份郑重的决意。

悲剧的隐患一开始就已埋下。

竹村不得不订正了之前先入为主的评价：这确实不是预想中的浅薄作品。

即使几乎肯定最终会悲惨收场，那对新人在月下缱绻对唱的情形依然堪称隽美。

平克尔顿追逐着那只鸽子般的小新娘，饱含欲望的赞美像过了蜜一般又醇又甜。

_“Sei tutta vestita di giglio._

_Mi piace la treccia tua bruna_

_fra i candidi veli.”_

大量不知其意的咏唱还是多少让他有些走神，但那流淌其中的情绪是能切实感受到的。

二人真挚地相互吐露欣赏和喜爱的场景，对竹村来说是陌生的。他童年贫苦，后又效命于铁血的荒坂，从未有过这样的女人——至少他觉得应该是个女人——柔软的十指触摸他，既珍爱又羞怯，像云中温柔映照的满月。

竹村目光落在投屏中蝶蝶为情爱涨红的面孔上，忽然感觉像窥视到什么过于私密的事情一般，他别开了眼睛，思绪飞向了群星之间的空间站。

很难想象身处神舆中应该是怎样的体验——或许用体验这个词不太合适：所有肉体上的感受都被留在了那副被Relic彻底搞坏的身体里。

他只是猜测那里应该是寂静的，就如同他现在感觉到的一样。

那种寂静是不再聒噪的V所留下的。

人在另一种可能隐隐显现出面目之前都不会意识到自己原本有多孤独。

但幸好，幸好在那寂静之中，并非是全然的虚无。

V总归还在，安眠于九霄之上的一场长梦之中。

他还是没能扛过第一幕，眼睑沉沉坠下，任由那个柔情的月夜幻梦将他淹没。

他在V狗窝一般的沙发里一觉睡到天亮。

*注：本章引用的曲子《Bimba dagli occhi pieni di malia》依然出自歌剧《蝴蝶夫人》，一如既往地我没找到比较好的翻译，但总之大意是 你身穿白衣如百合，乌黑发辫落在白纱上让我心喜 之类的。


	9. 屉中之梦

竹村用手掌揩了揩左眼。

有那么一件事是可以肯定的。

那就是不论在夜之城，还是京都，还是世界上任何一个地方，人都不太可能再看到存在于文学作品和影像资料中那种天朗气清的夜空。

一开始他以为视线是被额上单分子线切出的伤口流出的血糊住了，然后他才意识到那深红确实是被色光严重污染的天空的颜色。

他刚从灰野的浮空车中撤出来。这是一处之前探查好的，没有被全息广告覆盖到的狭暗拐角，建筑之间的距离非常近，导航一般不会把私人飞艇往这种沟里带，但正因为是智能程序而非人工在驾驶，只要稍加操作，一切都是可以安排的——即使没有了原来那套顶级植入体，技术上来说弥仍然是个顶级黑客。

强劲的夜风从高楼下方倒灌而上。

片刻后，弥也从舱内探身出来，乘着风敏捷地跃了过来。

浮空车已经设定好了自动驾驶的线路，保证那满载尸体的玩意不会在城区内坠毁。

它蹲踞在露台边缘，将沾着目标鲜血的螳螂刀刃缓缓收回了小臂，看上去真和那种只存在于影像里的凶猛昆虫差不多。

但当它转向竹村，立刻注意到了他渗血的额头，脸上仿佛浮现出担心来。

用义眼四下扫描，确定没有血液或别的什么指向性的玩意被留在此处后，竹村伸出手去，捉住了仿生人一侧上臂，将它从危险的站位捞过来。

弥顺从了，但还是向往地向下看去：“看起来很有意思的样子。”

如果他们只有一副肉眼，从这个高度大概只能看到山车游行的灯火沿着大道娓娓前行，像缤纷的熔金的河流。义眼却能将山鉾上浮丽的华幢宝盖，环绕每一台山车的虚拟场景以及表演的人群都看个清楚。

“过段时间的后祭……”

竹村没有说完，他忽然意识到他又和那个小个子仿生人站得太近了。弥被他抓在手里，异常乖巧。他所触摸到的衣料被仿生人的体温熨得非常柔软温暖，但那并不是人类的体温，只是体表温度数值设定如此而已。

他松开了手，又用那只手去蹭了蹭额角，只觉眼前还是红得厉害。

“我们回去吧。”

在他们身后，全息投影的烟火在那片殷红的天幕之中徐徐涂开。

事实上除了额上那处显而易见的开放伤口以外，竹村的左小腿也受了点伤——损坏，可能会更恰当。他从膝关节到脚掌都早就被塑料纤维血管和纳米胶关节囊改装过，表皮系统也做了植入，几乎没剩什么血肉。在浮空车上打的那管肾上腺素也发挥了一定作用，他就一时间并没有察觉到它的异样。

他们花了一些时间绕路回到公寓之后，弥帮竹村处理了额上的创口。鬼知道它怎么就嗅到了那条小腿的异样，便目光炯炯地看着他。

“问题不大，建议及时处理。”

弥用那副酒店前台或者空乘才有的语调说道，用手指轻轻敲了敲额角：“简单的义体维修程序我也有安装，请您放心交给我。”

竹村本想说明天一早就去看两个街区外的义体医生，见它这样，不知怎的就由它去了。

仿生人推着他肩膀将他安置在那只懒人沙发里，自己也跪坐下去。

身陷那片催人怠惰的柔软中，这感觉于竹村算得上新奇又怪异：士兵习性让他向来都挺直腰杆坐得笔挺，和式的公寓里连一把带靠背的椅子都没有。躯干沉在沙发里，双腿搭在高高拱起的软垫边缘，但即使如此他还是表现得十分严肃，这就挺让人发笑了。

不过这个姿势方便弥工作。它将破损的裤管剪开向上推卷过去，从他脚踝上解下了一把匕首来，然后是紧紧贴附在腿肚的外置装甲——它剥得十分有效率，查不多就跟名流剥一颗稀有的禽蛋似的——那片待修理的胫甲被搁置一旁，它将那条腿曲起来抬高了些，用义眼开始扫描表层真皮上编束的破损情况。

事实上当弥确实触碰到他腿上的皮肤时，竹村才后知后觉地感到了些别扭，稍稍挣动了一下。但那只类人的手十分有力，稍稍加了点力道，握在他同样几乎算得上是全义体化的脚踝上，让他并没能把自己从仿生人的掌握中抽出来。它另一手摸进义体紧急维修包，将手指卡进了手术用的机械指套，并递给他一管倾力治。

“请尽量保持不动。”

竹村只得去看暖黄色的挂灯，去看那两只全息投影的龙鱼，努力忽略自己逐渐陷进沙发里，坐姿越发滑稽这个事实。

——以及耳边逐渐涌起的，变得无法被忽略的心脏躁响。

“您在紧张吗？”

弥专注地埋首工作，一些轻柔的滋滋声从它摆弄着的器具下传来。

它真是贴心，这大概是程序的一部分。

竹村看了会儿天花板，最后低声说：“告诉我你在想什么吧。”

弥手下依然稳健，头却抬了起来，用一种纪录片里好奇的鸟类才有的神情打量着他：“虽然这么说有些失礼，我认为您穿白色非常好看。”

啊，是了。又来了。竹村带着些倦涩地想着。

他知道这个仿生人在做什么：它在扮演“V”。

在面对这个装载了V人格芯片的仿生人时，竹村从未摆脱过这种巨大的割裂感。

“一个由他人扮演的V”和“一个由V变成的他人”。

竹村很难说哪种情况更让人难以接受，但这就是眼前的真实。他原认为没有改变的，那些甫一再见这个人便能生出的东西，都来源于他自己，是他所有的热望与幻痛最终的落点。

那些情绪……即使装配上人工的副心脏，额皮质植入体监控着激素分泌——往更远了说，连“灵魂”这种东西都能被科技捕获，关进小小的物质的芯片之中——即使明白一切的本质，人还是受情感驱驰，是为情绪奔走的车辇。

——像最开始的竹村和V。

那个在他们的相处中很少被谈论到的，惊变横生的暴雨之夜里，他们都失去了重要的某人：一个被留在绀碧大厦顶豪华套房地板上，一个逐渐冰冷在陋巷中出租车后座。

于是，一为复仇，一是求生，两人一同踏上了燃烧的战车。

那些情绪让那段人生无比耀眼。

被阉割了这一部分的V怎么会还是原来那个人呢？

“你还会想起威尔斯吗？”竹村问道。

这次仿生人停顿的时间变久了一些，它的手依然很稳定，整个人却不太明显地僵硬了一下。竹村从未在那张平板的脸上看到过这等接近动容的神情，那甚至堪称生动。 

弥捏着他的足跟转动了那条小腿的角度，继续着它那带来细微钝痛的作业，过了一会儿才答他说：“杰克和银手一样，是不惮坠毁在飞往太阳过程中的人——不评价这个梦想的内容本身，我认为那非常了不起。但如您所见，我就是未能阻止他被击落。”

“您和他们不一样。”它带着那副微妙忧虑的神情看向竹村，调整了一下跪姿，向前凑了一些，“自那位荒坂大人选择了您，这个事实成了您一生唯一的选择。您从来都是被动的。”

一种尖锐的情绪本能地涌到了喉头。他曾在V说类似的话时斥对方“傲慢”。但或许因为六年过去情况确实不一样了，或许因为弥温驯的外表，或许因为他们现在所处的情景太过……私密，又是安全的，他没有特别被冒犯到的感觉，也就没有立刻反驳。

“忠心、责任、传统，由这些来替您做出决定。让公司的命运成为您的命运。”

“躺进水里，顺流而下。”

“——所以我那时，非常想带您走。”

它看上去无比真挚。这是油嘴滑舌没个正形的V从未展现的品质。

也许此时问它任何事它都会如实回答，让V不曾坦诚道来的部分展露无遗，但那毫无必要。不再需要。

“我知道。”

他听上去出奇的疲惫。

“那说点您不知道的吧。”仿生人触摸他腿上那条被修复得不太明显的痕迹，拇指思索地游移揉过那些人造的肌肉，“绀碧大厦那次，您知道我和杰克在赖宣房间的哪里吗？”

这个问题让那些记忆不情不愿地回笼了一番。当竹村回顾起那一夜，更多是一些情绪上的东西。他模糊想到绀碧大厦顶的强风，狂乱坠了一身的雨水，和两个贼人从顶层套房仓皇逃走时在大楼玻璃上砸出的大洞。

“房间正中央，那根智能玻璃宽柱。”

他一瞬间收紧了拳头。他当然还记得荒坂三郎倒在那跟前的景象。

仿生人一手扶着他紧绷的膝盖，它趋得更近了一些，即使是肉眼也该能清晰看到它兴奋放大的瞳孔，难以描摹的狂热沉闷地流淌其中。像漆黑的满月。它抬起空置的那一手，手掌停在空中，触摸不存在的壁面， “您一定是准备扫描这里，义眼像火星子一样红。就在我面前。”它声音渐渐低了下去，仿佛带上了诱哄，“我那时心跳声大极了，但凡您稍微再停留片刻，稍微再凑近一些……”

“V……”那个名字终于还是被从他喉咙中榨了出来，因被埋的时间过长而变得格外滞涩。

竹村身子晃了晃，没能成功坐起来——见鬼的懒人沙发。他不安起来，自己也不明白或战或逃的本能是被什么激活的。但他有强烈的预感有些东西确实即将失去控制。

他想凿开它面具般的脸，用牙撕碎那副和V相似的精致人皮。

他想将仿生人开膛破肚，仿佛他仍能从那堆人造脏器之中刨出属于V的任何一部分。

他该就这样将它拽过来，摧折它，倾轧它，碾磨它。放弃挣扎，任由脖颈上生根的套索收紧，任由公司征伐的铁蹄前压。他该和这个非人的东西一起溺死在这黑恶的现实中。

_躺进水里，顺流而下。_

“别再说了。”

仿生人以一副从善如流的配合态度退开了。

机械手指轻柔地顺着那条义肢的胫骨滑了下去，最终离开了他的皮肤。

“好了。我们这里结束了。”弥审视着自己的手艺，宣布道。

它乖乖跪坐回了自己的双脚上，拾起了那片被拆下来的，有着一道显著切创的胫甲。

“这倒是没法在这修了。”几个眨眼的功夫之后它扫描完毕，得出了结论，“我回分部去的时候可以帮您再领一个，请您先在系统里提交一下申请。”

“你要回去了。”竹村重复道，仿佛刺杀灰野的任务这时候才回到他的意识里。

“需要充能了。明天回来。”弥解释道，言语间莫名带着安抚的意味。它开始拆装在左臂上的手术辅助设备，见竹村没动，便向他做了个吸入的手势示意。

竹村这才想起那管倾力治，被他攥紧在汗湿的手心里，微微发烫。他将那玩意塞到齿间，狠狠啜了一口，让药物凶猛生效的眩晕感暂时麻醉了心理上的不适。

他像浸在水中一般，视野轻微扭曲着，看到弥收好了那些医疗器材，走向门口。

——它甚至像模像样给自己加了件外套，像所有需要深夜出门的人一样。

他听得它的声音像从水下传来一般闷闷响起。

“那么祝您好梦，竹村先生。”


	10. 为一个雷鸣般的声音

竹村是被北美总部的专线电话炸醒的。

他本是个极自律的人，即使前日的确折腾到下半夜，也没道理会睡到日头高照的正午。若是在七十年前，他这个年纪的人在懒人沙发上蜷了一晚上起来（如果还能的话）大概率会中风。事实上状况也差不多，那个话怎么说来着——像被满载重的军用装甲车反复碾了一夜似的。

“竹村！”电话里破着嗓子大叫的是朝仓的秘书。他是个声音有些尖利的男人，如今听上去仿佛能直接登台唱女高音。

“……中川君。”工作用专线为保证随时能联系到员工，无视时差，直接接入，也没有挂断的选项。竹村对此倒没有意见，但对尖嗓门的秘书向来颇有微词，他宁愿接进来的还是下巴指天的朝仓。现在他倒是很轻易就察觉出他的循环系统中还残留着没有代谢干净的氟烷成分，但情况容不得他往更深的地方想。

“那个仿生人！它还在你身边的话，你如果看到它的话——”

对方的声音被一些奇异的噪音压了下去。

竹村皱着眉头将音量调大了一些。

“——击杀它！”

“我重复一遍！不是开玩笑！直接击毙！它们……”

中川的鬼叫随着一声巨大轰响被掐断。

那声豪迈的爆裂和秘书最后的指示犹震颤在空气中，竹村被某种不可见的恐怖场面攫住，脑子里白热了一瞬。视线落在了赤裸小腿上那条不太明显的割伤上，他忽然站起身来，还有些虚软的四肢中奇迹般地满涨起充沛的，击碎什么的气力。

他抢步至电脑前，打开了搜索栏。

一时间上百条新闻推送疯狂汹涌而来。

在这所有信息中，一段约三小时前被无人机录下的视频被以各种形式托举到最显眼处。

同样的画面通过亿万块不同的屏幕被巨细靡遗地展现了出来。

他点下了播放。

_即使里面奢华的陈设几乎全被毁坏，竹村仍能认出那是荒坂三郎的办公室。_

_那块总显现着城市夜景的钢化智能玻璃几乎全碎了，真实的夜城夜色和着狂风倒卷而入。_

_他看到早退居幕后，鲜少露面的来生女王倒提着一杆霰弹枪跨过倾覆在地的办公桌走入镜头。四下持械站立的有的是叫不上名字但多少有些眼熟的面孔，有的却是荒坂的仿生人。_

_站在风口的是一个个子娇小的，女性模样的仿生人——这是从那身白制服判断出的。它一手举起那把带血的“觉”的仿品，仿佛要将自己剖开一般，顺着背身，沿脊切下。它开始撕掉那层公司套装，不一会儿便浑身赤裸，一头黑发被大风带得凌乱飘飞，仿佛火焰自由燃烧。_

_那当然不是弥——它并没有瞬移到北美去。_

_但竹村认出了“他”。_

_叼着不知哪搜刮来的雪茄，顶着胯骨昂藏站立。_

_没有人会错认“他”。_

_而且除了 **那个** 强尼·银手，还有谁配 **那位** 罗格·阿曼迪亚斯站在他身边呢？_

_“终于。”_

_曾经的摇滚明星显然丝毫不惮在镜头前展示自己，坦然裸露着那副秀气女人身子，六十年前最著名的恐怖分子昂首吐了一大口烟出来。他信然脱手让那柄长刀铿锵落地，从阿曼迪亚斯手中接过了一把马洛里安3516——如果那是他所惯用的真货的话，那甚至是竹村亲自从V的公寓里取走交给来生女王的。_

_“哈，六十年过去了，公司又原地起了新楼。跟他妈无事发生似的。”_

_画面的边缘隐现着火光，很容易想见此时整栋建筑是个什么境况。但没人在意这个。家具被烧裂，建材被烧熔，高塔摇摇欲塌的震颤宛如地震雷鸣，是被压迫的魂灵从火中振翅的声响。_

_“但听着，不管你们再起多少次，老子都会再回来。”银手继续演讲道。他那惯有的慢吞吞腔调配上一副女人嗓音多少有些滑稽，但没人听到这些内容还笑得出来：“一次一次，不论多少次，将你们再次夷平，彻底烧进地狱。”_

_“公司必死！”那群仿生人应和道。_

_“还有，这条信息给某个王八蛋——”他一把截过摄像用无人机，咬着雪茄的脸孔极近地凑上去，筛糠一般颤抖起来的画面甚至能让人隔着屏幕都能感觉到那只小机器人惊恐：“V——！操你！你听到了吗？操你那些鬼主意和他妈的歌剧！不过这他妈居然成了！老子现在出来了！现在是你带着你的蝶蝶滚蛋的机会！再让老子看到他，我他妈连你一起揍！圣诞快乐————！！”_

_他一枪托干碎了摄像机屏幕，可见的画面随着一声尖锐的报错音乍然熄灭。_

竹村离开了电脑屏幕前。

虽然视频的画面已经转黑了，猩红的火仍然烙在他瞳芯。那闷烧的胀痛驱使着他，应该去做点什么——破坏点什么。但弥，那个仿生人显然并不在这间公寓中的任何地方。那些汹涌又尖锐的东西钻行在他血脉中，叫嚣着要寻一个出口。

然后竹村便注意到了那只被放在客厅的公务皮箱。它还静静躺在那个角落，和那只懒人沙发一样，是仿生人魔幻存在的证明。

他便将皮箱拽了过来。即使那上面连象征性的智能识别锁都没有，他还是像撕纸一般粗暴地掰开了它，让里面的物件缤纷散了一地。

荒坂统一制式的白制服（包括内衣），不那么柔软，但韧性极佳的衣料堆叠着落在榻榻米上。几件常服：廉价西服套装，风衣、卫衣、工装裤。套上这些它看起来就和街上任何一个普通人没有任何区别——即使某种程度上来说，除了荒坂员工，现在还真很少有人会保持那种未经染色的黑发。日用清洁套装，人类用的，非人用的都有。它当然会好生保养那副造价昂贵的皮囊。工作用的平板。一些未开封的特效药剂。

那堆日用品中并没有太多值得注意的物件，就是每个“正常”社畜出差时的标准配置。

除了混合着衣物落到他膝盖上的那个——竹村木然将它捞了出来——那是一柄胁差，乳白的柄身看上去应该和那身制服是配套的，上铭荒坂的标识。

就在这时，他听到了大门自动开关的响动，一阵穿堂而过的风轻轻拂在了颈项上。

那个仿生人当然能进来，他一个月前亲自给的权限。

竹村机械地放下那柄小刀，回过头去。

眼见它慢条斯理地脱掉鞋子，从玄关走了过来。

那对几乎消匿了脚步声的猞猁义足让它走起来有种猫一般的优雅。

在它有机会发出任何声音之前，竹村已经向它扑了过去。

他扑杀的动作如此迅猛，爆发力之恐怖甚至不是他所装的这个等级的义体能做到的。眨眼间那个仿生人就被撞倒在地，金属的背脊磕在地板上崩出一声沉闷的砰响。竹村一只手肘碾在仿生人的咽喉上，一手将它双掌钉在头顶——没用更多的制敌技巧，硬要说的话这甚至看上去跟小孩子打架差不多，但，去他妈的，没人在意这种事。他长发披散下来，被暴怒的吐息吹得微微晃动，额上的创口裂得一塌糊涂，血混合着发丝笼在仿生人那张毫无痛苦之色的类人面孔上。

然后他便亲眼见到那张脸碎开了。

不是物理意义上的破碎。

它眉梢眼角逐渐柔化了下来，嘴角松动。这是一些又轻又缓的变化，像这个时代罕有人亲眼目睹的真实的花开一般。但随即，那些仿生肌肉的弧度就变得富于攻击性来。它弯曲了眼睛，露齿而笑。那是个鬣狗般野生不驯的凶猛笑容。

“您想我，五郎。”

它缓缓挤出一句话来，听上去几乎是心满意足的。

声带被压制多少影响了它发声，但即使没有这些影响，那还是弥的声音。它依然说着日语，但那骗不了任何人。

去他妈的“弥”。

“V。”

竹村看进那双愉快的黑眼睛，恶狠狠地说道。


	11. 参孙与达利拉

竹村五郎很少龟毛地去想诸如“事情为什么会变成这样”这类于事无补的问题。

那不会让已经混乱膨胀的熵又缩减回去，不会让火焰结冰，雨水倒流，死而复生的荒坂三郎又暴死回去再复生在绀碧大厦，一切失控的前夜。

现在他将一切的始作俑者，他亲手释出，原以为已经永远失去的怪物制在地上。

在这被荒诞地拉得格外漫长的瞬间里，他还是不可自抑地想到了这个问题。那答案如此浅薄，细语在此时隆隆响彻在他耳边的剧烈心跳中，深埋在六年前的轨道站上，银色眼睛的黑客濒死却仍笑眯眯的注视里。

他当然知道事情就是迟早会发展成这样：即使为了活命委身荒坂，V从未真正出卖银手。

现在重获力量的恶魔——无政府主义暴徒拥戴的摇滚英雄——要徒手将那神庙推倒了。

——荒坂塔在万里之外的北美火焰熊熊，而他没有任何办法。

V显然也清楚，并对目前的情况满意极了。

当然，这种愉悦并不来源于此时正发生在夜之城的暴乱，或者说不全是。竹村对它这副神情可太熟悉了，熟悉到如果它要一如既往地开始讲解如何部署一切的话他就要控制不住往它脸上招呼拳头了。

“是你干的。”

“‘借用’了下分部的黑客设备，我一个AI朋友……”

竹村松开了对它脖颈的压制，转而钳住了它的双颊，将那张淬毒的嘴完全压在手掌下面。

“一个字，”他俯视着这个不挣不闹的小贼，依然恶声恶气，但有些疲沓的尾音让那听起来根本不怎么吓人，“再多说一个字，我就把你的发声器拽出来煎了。”

“……”V点了点头，很是随和。

跟被一个三岁男孩用VR枪指着，纵容地举起双手配合似的。

没人能真绷着劲和这种从容态度僵持太久。

那张脸……真是极其可恶。明明是同一张脸，究竟为什么那么一丁点神态上的变化就能让它看起来完全是另一个人呢？他厌厌地想着，更用力地捏紧了它的脸颊。那触感比大部分做了植入的真人更接近于血肉，甚至算得上手感非常好。他将自己压得更低了一些，胸膛几乎碾着胸膛，以确保V确实听清楚了：“我问，你才回答。别跟我耍滑头。”

V双腿擦着地板踢蹬了一下。真想掀翻一个人的钳制于它大概并不是什么难事，但它还是曲起膝盖用小腿敲了敲竹村腰侧算是答应。

于是竹村还是松开它，退后一些，跪坐在了自己的脚后跟上。这仿生人将自己撑起来，十分无礼地就这样岔着腿坐着，将双肘搭在自己膝骨上，一手耙了耙散出来的黑发。

“老实说，我以为你会更生气的。”它自言自语道，然后在竹村凶狠的瞪视下老实闭嘴了。

“没那么着急。毕竟我现在又能做什么呢？”竹村又低又狠地说道，他双目赤红，声音嘶哑，不过对于一个曾经仅是有人对荒坂出言不逊都会掏枪的人来说，他是表现得太过平静。

“战争迟早要来，维持那种表面平衡需要在暗地里流的血丝毫不比这少。要跟我说你早就说过了？不谢。现在我确实用自己的眼睛看到了。这种事的发生只是……”

天命所至——这个说法太过沉重，且对公司太过不敬，他无论如何也说不出口。

如果说原本荒坂三郎保镖的岗位能让竹村看到常人不肯买账的“公司的光明一面”的话，被贬成带薪杀手，实际处理那些背地里的腌臜事肯定是另一番感受了。手上层层叠叠的血堆染起来，一日日将光耀的幻想逐渐洗去，露出在那之下，无人不狰狞的混乱本质来。认清这种狰狞，对以诸方势力相互撕咬间落下的骨肉残渣为食的雇佣兵来说并非难事，对竹村这样的公司鹰犬来说却不亚于要给他剥皮换血。曾经V无法在一夕之间做到的事，六年之间，钝刀割肉，在绵长持久的痛苦中他终究还是清醒了不少了。

毁灭性的清醒。

他现在能这般平静地和V说这些换做以前三句以内准能让他们打起来的鬼话，在V眼里，这可不是什么好兆头。它在那平静之下看到了日益膨胀的自毁倾向。

饶是V有多想激情解说它那套和奥特·坎宁安里应外合搞崩了荒坂子网解放仿生人的计划——毕竟失去了唯一会真情实感称赞它的杰克和日常相互喷洒毒液的银手之后，它一直很缺人说话——但显然现在很不是时候。

——以后指不定也没机会了。

在夜之城，它见过被日复一日的烂事压垮的警察。正义作为一个虚浮的概念根本不足以救他的灵魂。他没有朋友，孤立无援且泥淖深陷，一只乌龟的离世都足以摧垮他。

——人总是有极限的，若非如此也就不是带心而活了。

它看着这个六年前失去肉身前见的唯一一人，重获新生后见到的第一个故人，等着他开口。

在这段微妙的沉默中，竹村也看着仿生人，难掩疲态，但眼神依然十分锐利。

就仿佛是这一个月来第一次正眼看它一般。

“所以你一直是……”他还是问了，组织了下了一下语言，却找不到合适的表述，最后只吐出一个词来：“你。”

“是。”它老老实实地回答了，尽量简短地补充道：“阉割版的人格印迹被转移到这具身体里后没多久，我一个AI朋友就用之前备份下的完整数据将其覆写了。”

“你当然会那么做。”竹村哂道，“与华子小姐合作本身就是幌子。你就没可能真把你的强尼卖了。你果然还是你，对自己的聪明算盘志得意满，觉得能把所有人都玩得团团转……把我玩得团团转。”

他稍稍向前倾了一些，双手成拳落在膝盖上。满腔的暴怒和V在空间站签署合同时的笑容像尖针一样窜行体内，刀子一般割刺他的神经。这种尖刻的痛苦终于从言语中找到了出口：“你的嘲笑表演可以迟一点再来，这副新身体说不定还能工作几百年，你还有往后所有时间来做这件事。”他一把箍住仿生人的后颈，定定看着进它的眼睛，缓慢顿挫地说：“看看你，V。满世界搅弄你那些杂技把戏，听得钱币叮当落在脚下就任人操弄，管他身后天翻地覆——不，你比那有能耐太多。你的好朋友银手，那些被银手大嗓门吸引的追随者都是瞎的，用公司给的第二条命去颠覆公司的第一人是你才对。没有人比你更配一顶冠冕了，戴在你那颗小丑脑袋上，你这没心的，不知感恩的……”

“啊，所以这是你认为的问题所在了。”V说道，丝毫不理会颈项上那只猛然收紧的手，“我没有表现出应有的感恩？”

“公司、华子小姐，没有人食言，你的确活过来了！”竹村低吼道，他甚至能于那庞然压诸于神智上的怒意中嗅到硝烟味：他体内属于荒坂的部分正和那座标志性的高塔一同燃烧，顽固生根的忠心在火中张牙舞爪地挣扎。“银手会去做——有人会去做，你可以离开，可以逃跑，以你的能耐没人能抓到你！谁都可以，任何人都可以做！为什么是你？”

“如果我就仅仅是个想自己赚得盆满钵满的小丑，这会让你好做很多是吗？你不想——”

V的辩驳戛然而止，似乎有那么一刻为自己的发现噎住了。

然后它带着一种奇异的了然垂下了眼睑，牙齿陷入唇面，末了才用低了几度的声音吐出了剩余的话。

“……但事实是，至少在我这方面，把奥特送进神舆并没有什么阴谋在里面。我只是让它赶在赫尔曼治疗我之前把强尼的人格印记复制带走。而我，荒坂也好，任何人只要能救我，但凡有任何方法我都会顺从的。我他妈只是不想死而已。”

这是竹村之前无论如何都没想到能从这小鬼嘴里听到的话。

之前所有相处的时间里它都表现得大意从容，且有着一份刀口舔血的生计，这很容易让人忽略它尚且处于一个远不该被死亡如此胁迫的年纪。

“当然，强尼如果有什么打算……你知道，他一向都对他的马子们充满了说服力。我呢，逐渐发现关于那个合同更坏的设想成真了——以根本‘不是我’的形式死。”

V再度抬起眼时带上了一种阴沉的怒意，语气变得冷硬了许多：“从结果上看……看着我，你他妈看到公司所做的了。”

它拨开了竹村的手臂，一手向心戳着这具仿生人身躯的胸口：“如果我没有做数字备份，你认为，这不算是杀死我吗？你希望我现在是‘弥’那样的吗？”它将那只手抬到眼前，仿佛打量什么从未见过的异物一般，转动手腕，看着那些义体植入的痕迹，“你瞧，当一个人的一切都被以数字化的形式存储下来……可以这么说，在神舆里，每个人都是光着屁股任由荒坂揉圆搓扁。阉掉那些可能会致使人对公司不利的部分，又要一定程度上保证他的自我，好在某种程度上‘意识清醒’地看着自己扮演荒坂的狗，是个技术活。”

但显然V用那些黑客把戏骗过了数据监测，这倒并不难以理解。

“我的威胁指数本来就不是很高，自愿签署合同的，记得吗？”V低声说，“所以，我在这里了。大概你的华子小姐觉得把中意的狗骨头放在嘴边我就更不会咬人了。”

从任何意义上，竹村都本能拒绝理解这句话。

而且他糟糕地发现，又一次地，他让V反客为主地自己解说个不停了。

更糟糕的发现是，他并不真的那么讨厌这个。它说得没错，他想念这个。他愤怒的力量在流失，像有人切了他的双腕在放血一般。V描述着一种强权之下非同寻常的玩弄人心之恶，让人遍体生寒的是，这些内容真的一点都不让他意外。

V稍作停顿，便拧过身去，伸长手臂将那把在他们的拉扯中被摔得老远的胁差给勾了过来。

“告诉你个更有趣的好了。”它重新坐回来，缓缓将那柄利器搁在了他们中间，仔细郑重，全然不像它说起来那般随意。“不跟你说复杂了。不过，还记得朝仓提过的自毁程序吗？那个和黑客常用的自杀指令魔偶一样，不过是内置程序。如果奥特没有把它烧掉……这里没有奖品，不过你可以猜猜会发生什么。”

竹村看着那柄通体雪白的利刃，微微睁大了眼睛，几乎瞬间就明白过来它要说什么。

“另一个当场自爆的选项比这仁慈多了。只要被监测出异常，你会意识清醒地用这玩意给自己做个十字剖，就那么血淋淋地捧着自己的肠子等死。” V并起手指在腰腹处比划了一下，“我当然不是说物理上，这副身体造价死贵而且那点损伤完全不致命。这只是个触发暗示的道具——但也是真刀就是了——直接作用在突触回路里，感官上那就是真的，达成的脑死亡也是真的。”

这个人向来鬼话连篇，但这次，竹村根本不需要去思考它的真伪，因为这就是荒坂会做的事。那其中民族性的、仪式性的、甚至在特定情况下能称得上美学性的隐喻，海伍德小贼的谎言不会比这更高明。

“不过也死不干净。反正神经印迹还有备份，复制，重造，反反复复，直到你确实把恐惧印在每一寸数据里，直到你彻底“干净”地重生。”

他不知道自己究竟泄露出了怎样的神情给V，但它停了下来。那张类人脸上的阴怒逐渐就松动了——或许是黑眼睛的错，那双假眼很容易就让它显得太过柔和。或许被囚禁的日子确实也磨掉了它一些锐气，口音不见了，甚至讲话都不那么糙了。但最接近于本质的答案是，它对面前这个人优待有加，甚至不吝收起毒牙。

没头没尾地，这个根本没有礼貌，从不后悔，不知感恩的贼人就这么说了。

“对不起，五郎。”

这让竹村猝不及防地愣了一下。

他应付得了恶语相向，却不擅长应付这个，就像他拿“弥”没什么办法一样。

“你无需如此，这里没有什么是我不该听的。”他甚至在叹气了。

“你问我为什么是我，我回答你了。现在你明白吗？我们不可能因为暂时拿不出更好的替代方案，就放任公司继续错误地膨胀下去。就算眼前是必死的命运，如果公司要把所有人当垃圾烧的话，”V平缓地说，双眼之中仿佛映着银手那张被火光照亮的脸。“他们得和我们一起在地狱燃烧。”


	12. 云雀之歌

竹村租住的这间公寓楼层并不是很高，与临近建筑的间距也不合法规的近，采光可以说非常差。但正午时总有那么一刻，对面顶楼的玻璃会将阳光反射进来。那是在房间中一天内能看到的唯一一束亮光。

此时光束就落在那柄乳白的胁差上。它静静躺在那些虚假的阳光中，在V和竹村之间。

像一直以来横贯在他们之间的现实，终于雪亮地映照在彼此眼中。

竹村看着仿生人搁在膝上，那只又脆又白，但内里装置着刀刃的手。

这批仿生人的血是红色的——“人们已经足够努力让它们更像食物了”——但竹村知道它血脉里流淌的是别的东西。它们是机油，合成的乳香没药，黏乎乎的高糖分垃圾饮料，弹珠店聒噪的滚珠闪动的小灯。这些乱七八糟的东西缤纷混成糟糕的鸡尾酒，然后强尼·银手向它浮油的核心引来了野火。

它天生就不属于这里。公司套不牢它，神舆关不住它，这具人偶般的身躯也困不住它。

他从未如此清晰地认识到这点，甚至为此露出一丝笑容来。

“在这个世界举起反旗就是你的价值。了不起。”竹村从未想过自己将这种话说得那么坦荡，毫无讽刺之意。他看着V说道：“我依然没有立场赞同你，但，你走吧。”

V瞪着双眼，甚至看上去非常迷惑，半张的嘴中大概有什么话语逃逸了出去至于它一时间捕捉不回自己的思绪。

“我不会拦你，我只想你知道这点。”

竹村松开了攥到发麻的双拳，手指动了动，没再越过那柄胁差划出的界限。

像是疲惫拽住他的双脚，拽住他向着那端倪已现的终点沉去，他终于可以躺回水流中。

但在那之前他还是没法不再看看眼前这个人，像注视着自己的死亡一般一心一意。

“天哪，五郎。”V按住额头，将垂乱的刘海向后推去，嘴里准是又嘀咕了什么脏话。它犹疑片刻，似乎终于找回了自己的思绪，“那个……夜之城前市长佩拉雷斯的事你有印象吗？”

它思维跳脱也不是一两天的事了。竹村喃喃默念了一遍，随即眉头纠起来，倒还真想起了。

_那是条即使他已经不驻扎夜之城，依然有所耳闻的恐怖新闻。_

_当时他正趴在札幌一家地下诊所的躺椅上，心不在焉地翻看夜之城新闻，好任由医生仿佛处理死物一般，一团糟地的从他背部的肌肉里扒拉一颗他没法自己处理到的子弹。_

_蹩脚医生的手法令人印象深刻，但他扫到的有关夜城市长自杀的新闻糟糕更甚。_

_那位自当选以来罕有丑闻，彗星般高洁夺目的夜城白骑士在自家豪华公寓中自杀身亡。虽然严格来说一个在竞选广告上在自己家乱开枪的人也正常不到哪去，但那过于吊诡的死法极大程度上丰富了夜之城有关市长一职高危的传闻可信度。_

_一如既往地，创伤小组的生物芯片和信标卡屁都没监测到，大概又是被屏蔽了。杰斐逊·佩拉雷斯在创伤小组断联，NCPD踹门之前这段时间里，好整以暇地把夫人伊丽莎白切成了工整的513块——鬼知道为什么，那大概是个好数字——然后把自己的头塞进了烤箱。_

“那与你有关？”竹村顺着话问道，怪异地平和。

鬣狗般的躁怒逐渐浮了上来，V又耙了耙垂到眼前的刘海——那玩意对于曾经留惯了脏辫的混混来说的确非常恼人：“他曾经是我的委托人。我也是出来之后稍微关注了一下他的后续。操，那真的是我接过最恶烂的单子之一。有人在背后搞一些操纵人心的把戏，听起来足够耳熟么？”

V用指尖点了点额角。习惯性的动作而已，没多少挑衅的意思在里面。让竹村在这个魔幻的时刻意识到的是：他竟知道这点。

他原本从未设想过除了恩主荒坂三郎他还真会去注意别人的个人习惯。

“你认为是这也是公司的手笔。“

“不。我至今仍然不知道这背后究竟是谁在操作，哪些大公司又在搅弄浑水，毕竟我那时没多少时间了。”

V带着竹村不甚明其理的谨慎盯着他，它看上去莫名地有些心烦意乱。

“我想说的是，“它毫无必要地划出一个手势来，像是在尽力组织自己的语言。”这就是我一直以来会做的事，我希望你明白，我不尝试改变他人，不干涉他的任何决定，那是他的人生，操，我只是……“

它突然看上去那么不安，简直像有人突然往它膝盖上放了个初生的人类幼崽一般。

“我只是把真相给了他，而他选择了反抗。也许他们最终发现没法完全控制他，所以给了他最坏的结局。或者说他终于被那种风声鹤唳的生活逼疯了，但——”

“即使是这样的结果，那是他的人生，由他自己做出了选择。”

它放轻声音，仿佛面对的是什么非常脆弱的事物一般，一手息事宁人地抬起：“你知道，我说那些话并不是想激怒你或者动摇你。”

若在六年前，竹村可以肯定它这话绝对是在鬼扯，且其本身就是另一波挑衅。

——若他不是值得V如此精细对待的人，他大可真那么认为。

所以他带点安抚地点点头，示意它继续。

V倾身向前来，穿过那道短暂停留在房间中的亮光，光斑落在它脸上，星火一炬，将它的脸照得纤毫毕现。显然它的电子眼并不惧怕这样的强光。它就这样看他，向来如此。一种殷待靠近的热望模糊地流淌在空气中。

烧得竹村遍体生疼的幻痛也还在，他总能在V的注视下感到这种疼痛。他心如钟鼓般鸣响，耳边血液流速剧增的声音宛如江潮——一切应该流回正轨。他的身份，他的责任，公司，荒坂三郎——将他浸淫一生的河流。

“你是个出奇顽固的人。”V慢慢说道。“河底的石头也比你懂得变通。”

但眼前这个人发现了他，像在河底发现了中意的卵石一般。

如此中意，看过它眼神的人没人会错辨那其中喧嚣着企图脱困的渴望。

“但这是你的人生。就像我不论如何要夺回我的一样。”它双手擒住那支胁差两端，将其平托到两人之间，“我仍他妈的觉得荒坂一家都是变态、傻逼、半人马阿尔法星死灵术士控制的蜥蜴人。”

“V.”竹村失笑道，他觉得自己大概已经疯了才让自己听上去半点警告意味都没有。

V倒没有笑，它缓缓吸了一口气——它即将说的内容确实需要这个——它平静地重复道：“那是你的人生。你可以继续为公司而战，做荒坂的好家臣，拿上你的刀，加入接下来的战争，重证你对公司的价值。你可以……”它顿了顿，没让更多情绪泄出来，目光落下那柄胁差上，“就这样结束一切。像他妈的蝶蝶一样殉情殉道。我知道如果一切最终结束得不太好，这就是你会做的事——和船一起沉没。我没法赞同，而且我真的，真的不想见你走到那一步。但你可以这么做，五郎。我不会拦你，我只想你知道这点。”

竹村搜寻着被垂覆在V眼睫下的双眼，带着一种他自己都没意识到的急迫。

他身躯紧绷，一时间胀满了太多情绪，但喜悦和酸楚是其中最为显著的构成。

他想到了V的公寓里那个满载着虚幻月色的夜晚。

也像书中所说的其它月夜，武士的妻子伏身行礼在丈夫即将出征的道口。一朵带露跌落的花朵，一个不归的笑容。

他想到了那个荒坂工业园外，看上去和这个江河日下的世界上的每一日都别无二致的黄昏。

在另一个黄昏里，瘦骨嶙峋的狐狸背过身去踩着污黑的卵石趟入河流。

然后这个终于与他相互理解的人出现在河边，双手拨开水流，似要将他救拔出水面来。

“你真是个恶魔，你知道吗？”

竹村低声说，他取走了那柄胁差。

并在一切顺流向前之前，有些僵硬地俯过身去，亲吻了V的双手。

【fin】


End file.
